The Fox and the Wizard
by Kerria Flower
Summary: The Dursleys abandoned Harry in Japan after reluctantly raising him up to four years old in the streets. Months later, he was found by Minamino Shiori who raised him as her second son. Upon gaining a family, Harry felt the need to pay this woman back...
1. The Unwanted Freak

The Dursleys abandoned Harry in Japan after reluctantly raising him up to four years old in the streets. Months later, he was found by Minamino Shiori who raised him as her second son. Upon gaining a family, Harry felt the need to pay this woman back...somehow. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>The Unwanted Freak<p>

Minamino Shiori, a young woman of 27 years old who married at 23 had a goofy and loving husband named Yuzuru and they had their first child months after their marriage. They named their son Shuichi, meaning 'The first to excel'. She and her husband had high dreams and hopes for their dear Shuichi who was very quiet for a little boy and seemed very observant, the way he looks at things. Her little boy In all other respects, their son proved to be, as his name meant, quite intelligent. He was extremely observant and dexterous, exploring everything in his surroundings. When the mother would take him to the park, he would watch everything avidly: the birds, the squirrels, the plants, the other mothers and their young.

But he would not socialize. The mother watched the other infants acknowledge each other and make attempts at socializing, but her son would only sit and observe. Then she would watch him and notice his eyes. They occasionally seemed cold and distant...not typical baby behavior and then the moment would pass and she would tell herself that she was being silly. But his quiet nature worried both her and her husband and consulted the doctor who told them that Shuuchi was in perfect physical health and showed no signs of a hindered intelligence. In fact, Shuuichi understood all instructions given to him and showed high visual and spatial intelligence. The doctor told the worried parents that their son simply seemed to be choosing not to speak. But he could not tell them if their son would eventually choose to do so. That had been over a year ago. Now her son is three-and-half years old who has yet to speak even in babbling form, socialize with his fellow kids and play with them but he would rather stay quiet, watch, and he seems more interested in learning how to walk properly and not waddle in his diapers.

She sometimes SWORE he looked frustrated when he waddled like a duck, typical movement of a child still in diapers. And months later, he spoke for the first time saying he doesn't want diapers anymore...and spoke in a straight sentence that shocked the bejeezus out of her and her husband's wits. Their three year old boy spoke straight! No stammering or sputtering whatsoever! Well, Shuichi proved that indeed, he no longer needed diapers but still needs help using the toilet. But her happy husband suggested that Shuichi go to a pre-school...and Shuichi looked like he swallowed a bug upon hearing that, but complied nonetheless. And half a year later, his pre-school teachers commented what a fast learner he was but he hated afternoon naps and would always hide if it was time for afternoon naps. His performance was also excellent.

Yet at the same time, Shuuichi continued to be an enigma as time passed by. His preschool and kindergarten teachers all said that he was a bright, well-behaved, friendly, and polite little boy who learned things the first time he was taught them. He played well with the other students, never showed anger, and was exceptionally calm. The teachers couldn't seem to praise him enough. Yet, Shiori knew how unusual these descriptions were for a child of Shuuichi's age. And there was the fact that he still did not socialize with children outside of the school setting. And soon, he'll be in Grade One at six years old yet at such an age or maybe before that, he was fiercely independent and mature he was practically the favorite of his school and their neighbors.

Then one day...

Upon coming home from work, she had come across a child. A very skinny child who looked foreign and not japanese. He wore clothes that were too big and too dirty for him and he was crying. 'Doushita no, bouya?' the little boy only gave her a confused look. "Hm..." 'Little boy, what are you doing here?' she asked the child in her not-so-good English and he looked sadder than before.

'Uncle Vernon left me here. He says I'm a freak.' Here was another child who can speak straight but just for this intelligence he was called a freak? Her blood boiled for the first time and Minamino Shiori was a sweet-tempered woman but somehow, this just made her angry. Shouldn't family be happy that their children are intelligent?

'Freak? Why would he call you that?'

'I dunno...Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hates me lots...then...' the little boy sniffled. He was a cute child with bright, distinctive green eyes. A shade lighter than her husband's and had black hair similar to hers. Upon adoption, he could easily pass off as their child in time.

'It's OK...' Shiori reassured the little boy softly as she gave him a hug. The boy stiffened at her hug and she thought he had never known a hug before he relaxed. 'I'll take you home and see what I can do, OK sweetheart?'

'Um...OK...' and Shiori took the little, abandoned boy home.

xxx

'Okaeri Shiori.' Yuzuru her husband greeted, before his eyes fell on the child Shiori had taken home. 'Who is that child?' and Shiori told her husband about the boy's plight and her wish to adopt the poor child who grew up knowing he was hated and unwanted...he was even called a freak by his aunt and uncle! After some chatting, Shiori and Yuzuru squatted down on their legs to be at the child's eye-level.

'Little one, what's your name?' Yuzuru asked the little boy.

'Freak.' this surprised the couple. 'My name is Freak.' the couple exchanged worried and shocked glances.

'That won't do dear. You see, we decided that we'll be your mommy and daddy from now on.' Shiori told the little boy who looked surprised and...disbelieving.

'Really? You want a Freak like me?'

'Dear, you are not a freak. You are an intelligent but misunderstood child.' said Yuzuru as he patted Freak's head. 'I am Minamino Yuzuru and she is Minamino Shiori. We'll be your mommy and daddy from now on. And our son Shuichi will be your brother. How old are you?'

'Um...' and Freak held out four fingers on his left hand.

'Four? You look two!'

'Neglect, verbal and emotional abuse...' Shiori choked in horror. 'Yuzuru we have to do something!' she cried. 'I can't stand this! Our Shuichi could have ended up like him if we weren't here!' she cried angrily. 'This boy is just as intelligent as our son but he...!'

'I know. This'll take a lot of paperwork at Social Services...we'll go with him tomorrow morning and we'll have to tell Shuichi that he'll have a new baby brother. Come and join us for dinner after your mother cleans you up some. I'll explain to our son. Shiori, We still have Shuichi's old clothes that could fit right? He could use those.'

'Sure. Come with me sweetie.'

xxx

Youko Kurama, a.k.a Minamino Shuichi in his current human body. He had been shot and killed by a Reikai Hunter six years ago on a heist, and since he was unwilling to die, his weakened soul fled to the human world and possessed the unborn, lifeless child of the woman Minamino Shiori and became her son, and lived with the human couple for six years who indeed loved him, or rather the body he lived in, unaware that he wasn't their real son. He took 'Shuichi's body for himself, forcing the soul meant to be in this body to go elsewhere looking for another vessel to reincarnate in. And due to his mindset, his human parents were baffled about his maturity and fiercely independent behavior but thought it was just a copy from observing how his parents moved about and had no clue how to act like a child.

As if!

Then while he was playing video games his father just bought him upon coming home in hopes he could be a 'real kid' and play games, his father approached him while playing. 'Shuichi, we need to talk son. Pause that game for a bit.'

'What about, tousan?' Kurama asked his human father who looked rather nervous.

'Shuichi, your mother and I decided to adopt a boy who would be your younger brother soon, as soon as we fix the papers.' What? 'Your mother Shiori found him on the streets and he says he was abandoned here by his Uncle...not wanting a freak in their house. We think its because he was like you, an intelligent boy who could speak straight at just four years old. And he believed all his life that his name was 'Freak'.' he said in distaste. 'He's an emotionally and verbally abused child purposefully neglected and malnourished. We were shocked when he told us he was four but he looked two. And he was surprised that we were willing to have him when his own family wanted nothing to do with him. Your mother is giving him a bath right now and will be using your old clothes we stored in the attic. They'll fit I think...so what do you think about your future younger brother?'

'...I'll see with my own eyes, tousan.' said Kurama with a small smile. 'Maybe his abandonment here is a blessing in disguise.' Yuzuru stared at his son incredulously.

'Y-you say it's a blessing?' he gawked with wide eyes as his glasses slid a bit down his nose.

'Would you rather they keep him and he would still be treated horribly by his own family?'

'Of course not Just surprised at your answer before you gave me the reasoning son.' said Yuzuru as he shook his head. His own son can be scary sometimes with his insight he just wondered how and where he got it. 'Blessing indeed...be nice to him OK? Right now I'm trying to think what name we should give him. His relatives called him Freak since day one he thinks it his name. I'm surprised such people existed its beyond me and I've never seen your usually-sweet mother so angry either and I just learned a new lesson tonight.'

'What lesson tousan?' Yeah, what lesson? Be compassionate to unwanted kits? Compassion is a rare trait in where he came from, Makai. Begging was common but compassion and kindness isn't. It's a trait only seen in humans. Well...in his human parents at least.

'It's always the quiet ones. At first they're unassuming but if given enough provocation, you can be sure they'll scare you enough.' and his father left, muttering about names. Kurama began thinking. He would have an adoptive human brother who is mistreated by his own family and was heartless enough to abandon him after suffering neglect, verbal and emotional abuse. He can't wait to see what kind of child...'freak' was.

xxx

In the bathroom, Freak was being given a thorough bath and grooming by his adoptive mother Shiori. He was thoroughly scrubbed, nice-smelling soap rubbed on him with an equally nice-smelling shampoo, and after that, his long nails and toenails were trimmed. He also got to wear clothes that fit him for a change! 'There! You're pretty cute when dolled up!' Shiori smiled brightly. 'But your hair is a little hard to tame.'

'Um...its always like that and I always get yelled at for it.' Freak mumbled.

'Well, not while you're in this house.' Shiori chuckled. 'Let's go down and have dinner, and meet your older brother Shuichi. He's two years older than you. Six.' and they went downstairs with Freak being nervous on how would his 'older brother' react to him. Upon arrival at the kitchen, he saw his redheaded older brother-to-be who had cat-like green eyes and scarlet-red hair who STARED at him.

He gulped.

xxx

Kurama stared at his little brother-to-be who was so tiny due to malnutrition and he's four! His old baby clothes DEFINITELY fit him. He had messy black hair, almond-wide bright green eyes, small straight nose and thin, rosy lips as the younger human boy looked at him shyly and nervously. But there's something about this child. He had a powerful presence and an evil one centered on his forehead for some reason. He will keep an eye on this child.

Curious...very curious indeed.

'So what name should he have?' Yuzuru asked his family as they reverted to Japanese, and the poor kid looked confused. In fact he watched his parents like a tennis match going on.

'His name huh? A good one.' said Yuzuru as the couple thought of various names that have relations to character as a person and virtues while what Kurama had in mind, were relations to nature. His little brother-to-be appears shy, submissive, and meek and none of what his parents came up with suited him. Nature-related names it is but something his mother said somehow suited him. And it does relate to nature.

'He came into our lives in spring, so he should be named Shugo. Written as Spring Child.' said Shiori.

To Kurama though, it does suit the boy but TOO masculine and the boy was anything but.

'Shusui.' Kurama spoke out. 'Written as Emerald Jewel.'

'Shusui?' Yuzuru blinked at his son who nodded.

'His eyes are like those.' Kurama pointed out. The couple looked at Freak christened Shusui by Kurama and found themselves agreeing.

'Then Minamino Shusui it is.'


	2. The Second Son

The Dursleys abandoned Harry in Japan after reluctantly raising him up to four years old in the streets. Months later, he was found by Minamino Shiori who raised him as her second son. Upon gaining a family, Harry felt the need to pay this woman back...somehow. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>The Second Son<p>

Shusui was a timid and shy child with fear and mistrust of adults who was still adapting that some adults do care. He was very afraid to express his needs in fear of being yelled at or just shoved under a cupboard under the stairs where he was kept until his family had enough of him. That was what the Minaminos learned after Kurama made the boy talk...and how he did it, the couple didn't know but at least he got Shusui to reveal his ordeal.

They were rather mortified about how Shusui thinks. And he still remembers where he lived his hellish childhood. Surrey England, in a town called Little Whinging, at Privet Drive Street at Number 4. His only living relatives were Petunia, his maternal aunt, Vernon his uncle through marriage and his cousin Dudley. His aunt told him that his father was an unemployed drunk who died in a car crash where he got his forehead scar from, and his mother was a whore who died of STD and Shusui didn't know what that meant, only judging by the looks of his aunt, it was bad. His adoptive parents and Kurama who sensed no lies from the boy and the counselor who heard him talking was mortified. Kurama knows what a whore is and he just recently learned about STD from a book, and he could not help but stare in disbelief. If that's the case, was his father his real father or one of the men his mother laid with? And is what he was told about even true? The counselor told them to 'de-program' the abuse, before Shusui could truly flourish while growing up in their care.

As much as they wanted to investigate, they didn't have the money to so the couple decided to give Shusui a happy life to forget about his horrible relatives. Shusui was encouraged a lot by his new parents who he had trouble calling 'mother' and 'father' as he was taught Japanese, and settled for calling them 'Shiori-mama' and 'Yuzuru-papa', much to their consternation. At least Kurama was referred to properly as Shusui called him 'Shuichi-niisan'. And he proved to be a quick and willing learner. The couple thought that if Shuichi was a natural genius, Shusui was a hard-working genius. He also helped with the chores just like Shuichi does, again, in fear of being called 'lazy and worthless' and get shoved under the cupboard under the stairs...something they also have.

They all thought it'll take quite a while before he was 'de-programmed'. And it was known among their neighbors that they adopted an abandoned foreign child who had 'monsters' for relatives and said people abandoned him in Japan. Shiori never forgot the names of Shusui's relatives and where the monsters lived while Shusui lived with them. In two years, he mellowed out somewhat, but he still helps with chores as if it was second-nature and a habit and would eagerly please, while Kurama haunted their garden and he raised lovely, pest-free plants. Kurama kept an eye on his six-year-old brother who had an untrained power, plus that evil power on his forehead but it could not do anything for now.

Key words...for now. He wondered what his brother's power was or if he discovered it yet or not, while he played the role of a kind older brother to Shusui.

But one day...that spring before the new school year starts...Shusui began acting weird. He was pale and shaking, and looked worriedly at their father.

'Tousan...don't go to work today.' said Shusui nervously.

'Ohya? Nande, Shu-kun?' Yuzuru asked his younger son with a smile but the fright on his face was palpable.

'J-just don't go today.'

'I can't skip work son. If I could I need to inform my boss a week in advance for a day off.' Yuzuru pointed out while wondering what scared his son so. 'Why don't you want me to go today?'

'...I had a bad dream...you're about to go into a building...and suddenly a truck crashed into the building entrance and you got hit and died!' Shusui cried. 'Don't go!' Yuzuru chuckled as he patted Shusui's head.

'It's just a nightmare sweetheart. Nothing to worry about.' Shiori reassured Shusui who looked ready to cry.

'Um...but can you at least be late by fifteen minutes?' Shusui asked Yuzuru hopefully. 'Please?' he pleaded.

'Alright son, just to humor you and make you feel better.' Yuzuru sighed as his younger son looked noticeably relieved. It must be one heck of a nightmare that shook the younger boy. Well, he had seen his so-called death in a dream and all...

'Who died in your dream besides father, Shusui?' Kurama asked Shusui curiously.

'Well, tousan, two office ladies, one with brown hair and the other black...they wore black with short skirts and ties...an old lady who was passing by the building with her dog...and the truck driver had a bad head injury after the crash. Then the truck blew up after three minutes and the driver died anyway.' said Shusui. 'It looks so real so I'm really scared.' he mumbled gloomily as he poked his fingers together.

xxx

Later that morning, Yuzuru decided to be late for only ten minutes to avoid an earful from his boss while wanting to reassure his son when he saw that a truck indeed crashed into the entrance and firefighters were putting the fire out, while the police kept the crowd at bay.

Just as his son dreamed about.

He decided to go home and tell his boss he had to take his son to a dentist for a tooth extraction as Shiori left early for work. That was the excuse he gave. Upon arriving at home, that accident was on the news. He was the only one at home that day as his wife went to work, and his two sons at school. And he would have to wonder if his second son was a precognitive. Could this be the reason his relatives called him a freak? His dream just saved his life! He waited for his family to come home. The kids were the first to come home as they both went to the same Elementary School, with Shusui at Grade One and Shuichi, Grade Three.

'Come on Shusui, stop crying.' he heard his older son say as his sons came home.

'But...'

'Don't worry son, I'm still in one piece.' Yuzuru reassured his son by coming out upon hearing that Shusui came home crying. He was probably too scared to focus in school and his younger son glomped him and bawled his eyes out.

'Tousan, you really didn't go to work?' Kurama asked his father who shuddered.

'I went ten minutes late just to reassure Shusui...and it really happened Shuichi.' said Yuzuru with a shudder as he thought of the accident. 'If I had been on time, I would really be dead. I just told my boss I took one of you to the dentist to skip work today. Shusui, did you have dreams like this before?' he asked his younger son while Kurama stared intently at Shusui at this.

'No...'

'There there, I'm not dead Shusui. But your dream could be a one-time thing or you could be a precognitive I don't know. We'll see what happens someday.' said Yuzuru as he patted Shusui's head. 'Your dream just saved my life. It'll be on the papers tomorrow morning probably.' he chuckled weakly.

'OK...'

'Shuichi, calm down your little brother OK? I'll calm down myself by watching a movie or two...'

xxx

Kurama was staring at his little brother who calmed down after seeing their father who managed to avoid his dream prophecy as he cheered up and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for snacks. He knew his brother had powers but this takes the cake. "It seems I have to show up and train him or next thing I knew he did another fluke and it won't be another death prophecy." he thought with a frown. And things float and disappear? What is he and what can he do? He would have to talk with Shusui once he was sure that their father is out of earshot. He was at the living room watching a romance movie.

'Shusui...' said Kurama as he approached his little brother who cleaned up the spoon be used for the sandwich.

'Yeah?'

'We better talk in my room.' said Kurama as he put a hand on his shoulder. The younger child nodded as he followed Kurama upstairs while taking a plate of sandwiches. Upon arriving in Kurama's room, the two boys settled on the bed.

'Shusui, did anything more happen besides dreams?' Kurama asked Shusui who stiffened. 'It's OK. I won't tell mother and father. If it makes you feel better, watch.' Kurama reached for his hair to take out one of the seeds he stores in his hair, and held it on his palm. 'Look.' Shusui looked to see that a plant quickly grew into Kurama's hands and returned back to being a seed. 'Don't tell, OK?'

'I won't but...wow...' Shusui croaked. '_Now_ I know why you like the gardens and plants so much, Shuichi-niisan.' he crowed in marvel. 'So um...you want to know what I can do?'

'Pretty much. The day you came here...you practically reek of power you know.' Kurama told Shusui as he remembered the day 'Freak' became 'Shusui'. Shusui was powerful for a child and he needed training and control or his powers could explode or attract unwanted youkai to the house. 'You're strong but you need to train your powers or one day, your powers will go out of control.'

'OK but what do I do Shuichi-niisan?' Shusui asked Kurama curiously. 'I mean, weird stuff happens and I thought my relative's home was haunted but they blame it on me.'

'Weird stuff?'

'...things float, furniture all messed up, and a pointless haircut.' said Shusui. 'Aunt Petunia cut my hair so short and I didn't like it. Next day, my hair was back as if nothing happened. She screamed and locked me up all day with no food for three days.' Kurama twitched at that. Demons can go for days without food but a human dies from starvation and thirst in that time! Shusui had been close to death so many times his power is probably keeping him alive...and he grew stronger as he nearly dies ever-so-often. That and he also had a strong rei power due to being close to death.

"And he remembers all that when according to books, children forget their childhoods as time passes by?" Kurama thought as he glanced at Shusui with a frown. Many different things happen it seems. 'I'll teach you how to control your powers but it seems you have no specific power Shusui, if you can do many things while my power focuses on plants. You're a rather difficult case but I'll see what I can do.'

'OK...'

'So how about this. Things float you say?' Kurama chuckled. 'Focus on me. Picture me floating up to the ceiling and then you focus on it happening.' he instructed. Shusui looked skeptical and took a deep breath to focus on what his brother wanted but...

Kurama ended up floating too fast he practically shot up and hit the ceiling. 'OW!'

'Eep! I'm sorry!' Shusui squeaked as Kurama fell back on the bed with his usual reflexes while one hand massaged his head. '...that wasn't supposed to happen.'

'You lack control Shusui...because you're too powerful.' Kurama winced as he rubbed his head. This will definitely bruise. 'And for how often did you go without food?'

'Um...longest is a week.' Kurama cringed. 'And I'm only allowed to eat leftovers or if aunt is in a good mood, I get soup.' said Shusui. 'I eat little since I'm not used to big meals even if Shiori-kaasan wants me to eat lots. I can't handle it. I can't eat rice cuz it's too heavy for me.'

'I see. You've been close to death so many times as your powers keep you alive, Shusui. According to books, humans die in three to four days without food and water.' Kurama told his adoptive brother who went pale at the information. 'And you lived for a week without food because of your powers. Being close to death so many times made you strong but without training, you'll lose control like now. You're supposed to make me float but you smacked me on the ceiling instead.' he chuckled while Shusui looked sheepish. 'Training will be hard as we have school so let's practice everytime we go home...starting now.'

xxx

That night...

'Anata!' Shiori cried panickingly as she came home from work. 'I saw the news about this morning...' she choked as she saw the news about the accident. 'I wanted to call but we were in a meeting all morning and all phones are to be closed and I saw the news on the TV at a restaurant and I didn't see you anywhere at the news!' she moaned in both exasperation, annoyance and finally, worry.

'I know. I'm glad I came to work late.' said Yuzuru with a wry smile. 'Looks like our son saw my death and insisted I come late so to humor him I did and good thing. But I ended up skipping since I was shocked. I arrived to see police and firemen putting the fire out of that truck.'

'Oh...' Shiori shook as she hugged her husband. 'And where's our little hero?'

'Up with Shuichi in his room. I think he's trying to reassure Shusui a little since he calmed down some. This could be a one-time thing Shiori.' said Yuzuru as he glanced upstairs. 'He should calm down now. Shuichi's being a good older brother for Shusui...when they got home, Shuichi was all over him.'

'He's so mature, what would we do without him?' Shiori giggled. 'He'll be good for Shusui.'


	3. Training Shusui

The Dursleys abandoned Harry in Japan after reluctantly raising him up to four years old in the streets. Months later, he was found by Minamino Shiori who raised him as her second son. Upon gaining a family, Harry felt the need to pay this woman back...somehow. YYH X-Over

To Mikee: It's pretty obvious you never heard of the anime/manga series Yu Yu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi. Visit the yuyuhakusho**dot**wikia**dot**com to know who Kurama is.  
>To Spear-of-the-doomed: I'm not sure where my story will lead and I can't promise NOT to write mm out of this fic. The only thing I can promise is that Harry/Shusui will not be made super-powered. I'll just let him have reiki abilities he'll discover later, his Psychokinesis and his Paper Weaponry.

* * *

><p>Training Shusui<p>

Four years later...Shusui was ten, and Kurama, twelve, in Grades Four and Six respectively. He finally mellowed out and became more confident and is able to finally not look at them shyly and timidly. They were family afterall, Shusui should feel comfortable and relaxed in his own house.

And one thing the couple took note of, is that their two sons got really close they wondered how would Shusui react if Kurama had to go to Middle School next year and had to go to a different school. They were inseparable and last thing they know, Shuichi didn't have friends in school while Shusui had friends but mostly hung out with Shuichi every recess according to the last PTC. Shuichi was anti-social but polite, while Shusui was gaining confidence and friends, but he avoided girls like the plague because of what he calls 'scary fangirls who didn't have privacy in their vocabulary'. Both their sons were popular in school for their brains, looks and athletic ability...and for Kurama's cool, mysterious attitude while Shusui's shy, gentle smile also had its own appeal.

And there was one time that the couple were called to school because Kurama, upon seeing his classmates pick on Shusui just to get to him, he went out of character and beat them all up with anger on his face before getting his brother to the infirmary for his wounds. A student reported the incident to the teachers and one thing led to another. This was rather surprising considering Kurama's faultless records so he was let off the hook, but he had to apologize to the boys. Then he coldly told the principal with their parents within earshot that he'd rather take detention or suspension any day than apologize to jealous lowlifes who picked on his brother just to get to him.

They didn't know what to say to that, and Shusui reverted to his meek self for weeks, further angering the older Shu and became hostile to his peers and never let Shusui out of his sight during recess, until Shusui sees it was safe to be on his own again. Shiori and Yuzuru never saw their calm son this angry as he hardly ever expressed anything. What they never knew, was that Kurama who named Shusui, saw the younger boy as a figurative son, something he never had in his old days. He had genuinely cared for Shusui when before, it was an act to please their human parents but Shusui needed him, especially when he had untrained powers ready to go haywire if they didn't do something soon.

So far, Shusui was proficient at Psychokinesis. He could move things and even elements with his mind, damage them, and fly and he was very good at it too. Of course, Kurama also trained him in meditation as his control depends on his state of mind, and encouraged Shusui to take future Martial Arts classes, and he convinced their parents to let Shusui attend self-defense workshops as he won't be around next year. And rather than seeing their 'model son' go berserk again, the couple complied. They just wished their two boys won't get into future fights. 'do-no-wrong Shuichi' had shocked them enough.

'Nee niisan, is there stuff I need to learn about more?' Shusui asked Kurama while they sat at their usual place, under a tree near the science room in their school.

'Well, you mastered Psychokinesis but having a weapon would be nice. A weapon nobody will ever suspect, is one. I mean, I use frail plants.' Kurama told Shusui. 'A weapon nobody will ever suspect but possess so much of.'

'How about paper niisan? I got plenty of notebooks and notepads since I draw when I'm bored.' Shusui suggested when Kurama found a realization.

'Paper...is it?'

'Yup.' and next thing Shusui knew, Kurama had a feral grin on his face. 'Shuichi-niisan?'

'Paper...what a brilliant idea...' Kurama chuckled. 'I believe we have the next step already, Shusui. Before we go home, let's stop by a bookstore.'

'Hai!'

xxx

Later, in Kurama's bedroom...

'Shusui, you already know how I can make plants usable as weapons.' said Kurama. 'I influence their growth with my powers, and use that very same power to make them stiff, strong and sharp enough to cut through steel. You can do the same with paper. For example, stiffen a piece of paper and with your will, you can give paper enough power to be sharp enough, and use your will to change paper's shape by folding it. You can make paper blades, swords, darts and even shuriken. But I want your power to be strong enough to use a single sheet to block a rock I'll fire at your paper with enough speed to resemble a bullet. I suggest you practice and master origami to an extent you can do so mentally at one second and using your power to coat your paper to make them usable weapons and defenses. And don't forget your karate lessons too.'

'Hai!'

'Then we'll begin. But we'll also need your Psychokinesis to be able to fold paper in mid-air. We'll begin immediately.' "Nobody has heard yet that I died and reincarnated as a human." Kurama thought with an inward frown. "I wonder if my stashes are discovered and looted by now...nah, I hid them well. But my body...what'd they do with it? Eat it? Probably...anyone would want the fame of having so-called 'killed' Youko Kurama, pathetic worms..." he thought with a snort. He remembered the one who killed him and would only acknowledge that person as his only killer. He won't let some chump 'steal' his death just for instant fame. The fool who did will definitely die. And then now that he's in the human world with a host human family, the demons would surely target them to get to him...just like how his jealous human classmates hurt Shusui to get to him. So he had to train Shusui to hold the fort while he goes out fighting.

He grew to love his human family, especially his so-called 'son' Shusui. Living with humans(at least his host family) taught the merciless, heart-of-ice Youko kindness, compassion, sympathy, mercy, companionship and dare he say it, love. Familial Love. And these humans even gave him a purpose. He would return to Makai when they pass on from old age or death. And maybe he can start a family of his own in Makai one day. He grew to like being a father while being a 'brother' to Shusui. Heck, even his human parents commented on it!

That brought a smile to his face anyway, as he taught Shusui many more things...when he knew that unbeknownst to the boy, Shusui had taught him how to care and gave him a new purpose in life when he had originally thought his human existence would be boring...then his mother brought home 'Freak' out of the kindness of her heart and he became Minamino Shusui.

A year later...when Shusui was Eleven...he received a letter from a place called Hogwarts. 'Shuichi-niisan!' Shusui called out as an owl literally swooped in and gave him a letter. 'Do you know this Hogwarts place? I mean, they used an owl, not a postman to send me a letter.' he said as the owl still perched on his head, while he gave the letter to Kurama. 'What's it say? I can't read English that well yet...I can speak but read...?' Kurama opened the letter and began reading.

'...you're invited to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, wherever this is.' Kurama snorted. 'It's magic but you don't have a future with the wizards. You have a better future the way we're going now.'

'You mean wizards exist and I'm one?' Shusui blinked as Kurama glared at the envelope that read, _Mr. S. Minamino, Living Room at Gochome, Kaida District, Tokyo, Japan_.

'They're a backwards, medieval society with a primitive way of thinking you'll gain nothing from that lot. So I'll just send a reply that our parents think this is a prank letter and give them a threat letter to never bother us ever again.' and Kurama began writing a reply.

"And how does he know that? Then again, he seems to always know so much I'm thinking he probably 'ate' a lot of books since he was little..." Shusui thought with a twitch as Kurama gave his reply to the owl and sent it away.

'Well, if they bother us again, well...I'll have to deal with that.' said Kurama with a smirk. 'Let's get back to snacks and training before our parents come home. You've gone far in training we'll just have to step-up the ante.'

'But what about YOUR training? I don't see _you_ training since you're teaching me but what about your skills?' Shusui asked Kurama worriedly as they went upstairs.

'Don't worry, I'm also training...why else am I going home late these days?'

'If you say so...and what do you say to kaasan and tousan?'

'I just tell them I hang out with 'friends'.' Kurama smirked as Shusui gave him a deadpan look.

'Right...friends indeed.' both brothers didn't have friends. Kurama never socialized with anyone but family unless talked to while Shusui socialized with classmates for academic purposes or if they want his 'assistance' on schoolwork they didn't understand. Kurama once told him that lessons were easy and it depends on the student. The students who have trouble are the ones who don't focus or listen and ended up missing things while those who focus easily understand the subject and learn easily. And those who focus more on 'break time' and 'dismissal time' just to get away from the boring classroom tend to do poorly or average and there's no such thing in reality as genius and idiot in academics. It just depends on the student.

xxx

Meanwhile, three days later, back at England...

Minerva McGonagall checked all acceptance letters. As usual, there are more Muggleborns than Half-Bloods and even fewer Purebloods. But all that mattered is that there are still students coming and she looked forward to a particular individual she worried about for eleven years...Harry James Potter, ever since the Headmaster and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore left him in the care of the Dursleys, his last surviving relatives. She still shuddered at the mere thought that the child who saved their community from terror, was placed with magic-hating muggles she thought many times that he had gone senile in his old age. Then again, the fault lied in her too for trusting him too much and not doing anything either.

She checked all letters...yes, no, yes, yes, yes, says the acceptance letters...but no Harry Potter letter came. Worried, she sent out more owls for the boy to Number 4 Privet Drive...but no response came. She got really worried and flooed the Headmaster's Office. 'Albus!' she cried as she stuck her head inside her fireplace.

'Yes, Minerva? What can I do for you?' Albus Dumbledore asked his Headmistress while being swamped with paperwork himself.

'It's been three days and Mr. Potter has YET to accept his invitation letter. Perhaps THEY didn't tell him anything or kept it from him like I feared for eleven years?' Minerva spoke harshly. 'Even the Muggleborns replied within the day with a simply acceptance and assistance request or refusal! But no word from Mr. Potter whatsoever! I'll go see for myself if I'm right and you're wrong all along!' and she was gone.

'Maybe...perhaps. But even you know people deserve a second chance, my dear Headmistress.' Albus commented as he sighed at another request for 'assistance' from the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He may be Minister but the man relies on him for everything!

He may be a former war hero but now, he is an old man who is just a school Headmaster.

Sometimes, children can be so wearisome.

xxx

Number 4 Privet Drive...

Minerva McGonagall arrived to see Petunia Dursley trim her Begonias when she coughed to get her attention. 'Petunia Dursley, I want a word with you.' she said coldly as she pointed her wand at the muggle woman who paled in fright. 'Where is Mr. Potter and why hasn't he accepted his Hogwarts letters?' she hissed. 'Tell me the truth or so help me...'

'I don't know what Vernon did to him!' Petunia squeaked before her face contorted with a sneer. 'After four years, Vernon took him somewhere and returned without the boy and I say good riddance for getting rid of the unnaturalness in our good home!'

'So you're saying that your husband abandoned him somewhere, the savior of our community?' Minerva hissed hatefully. 'You have no idea what you and your foolish husband has done and condemned our world to, you foolish woman!' she spat as Petunia flinched at Minerva's hateful stare. 'I was right about you all along but no, our Leader wanted to give you a second chance you obviously did not deserve! Once we find Harry Potter, he definitely will not come back to your so-called normal home. If normal to you is mistreating your relatives, I'd hate to see what your kind thinks of abnormal!' and she disappeared to report this terrible news to Albus. These hateful muggles abandoned a helpless child in who-knows-where!

She really should have done something years ago.

It was partially her fault.

xxx

Hogwarts...

'Well Minerva, what have you found?' Albus asked his fuming Headmistress.

'Petunia is fully aware that her husband abandoned a four-year-old wizard child in who-knows-where! I was right all along!' Minerva cried in anger as the old Headmaster looked shocked. 'What can a helpless four year old who doesn't know of magic _alone_?'

'Perhaps it would be best to visit the family soon Minerva and we best bring Severus along.' said Albus. 'He seems to think that young Mr. Potter grew up like his father.' Minerva twitched at this.

'That man, honestly! A child's upbringing does not make him a clone of his parents! I told him that many times but denial is not only a river in Egypt!'

xxx

Back in Japan...

In an abandoned area of the park...Kurama tested Shusui's powers and combat capabilities over paper. Shusui changed his paper's form many times and just had the right power but...'Shusui, your paper-folding is too slow! Enemies won't wait until you're finished folding to make paper usable.' Kurama gently scolded. 'One-second can be at your fastest being a human but three-four seconds is too slow. You'll sooner be attacked from behind before you can finish.'

'Ehehe sorry niisan, I'm still picturing many ways of folding to make it to that one-second count and training my mind to make paper fold faster.' said Shusui as they both landed on the ground with their respective weapons. 'I've gotten good at origami but that's it. I have yet to master it. I need something other than training...how about pressure from hell?'

'You sure about that? I'm not exactly merciful in that area of expertise, Shusui.' Kurama told his brother after raising an eyebrow.

'Well, to meet that standard you have to, niisan. One-second folding isn't happening anytime soon as you wanted unless you go nuts on me.' Kurama's lip twitched upwards.

'You ask for it.' "What determination to gain power and to think I'm not egging him on to crave power like any self-respecting demon would. But why would Shusui want power?" 'Shusui...tell me, why do you want to be strong?' Kurama asked his younger brother who had a rather sad smile on his face.

'I never forgot my childhood Shuichi-niisan.' said Shusui with a sad smile. 'When I was hated and despised by my own blood relatives, kaasan who just found me on the streets took me into the Minamino Family and gave me a real life and happiness. I always dreamed of loving parents but I always thought that was wishful thinking considering what sort of family my folks are.' he laughed hollowly. 'Then months after I was abandoned in Japan, kaasan and tousan gladly welcomed me and you accepted me. You even gave me my name Shusui.' Kurama nodded. 'I'm not Freak anymore...I'll do anything for this family...they gave me what I wanted when I was always under the cupboard under the stairs. I got what I dreamed of for so long. Sorry for being sappy but that's how I feel.'


	4. No means no

The Dursleys abandoned Harry in Japan after reluctantly raising him up to four years old in the streets. Months later, he was found by Minamino Shiori who raised him as her second son. Upon gaining a family, Harry felt the need to pay this woman back...somehow. YYH X-Over

To Stefni: Shusui/Harry didn't get a letter from a Japanese Magical School(hey, it does exist according to wikia as Japan played in the world cup before the 1994 World Cup) as he is a citizen of Britain and had citizenship in Wizarding Britain so he would not register in Japan's magical lists, especially if he had been signed for Hogwarts since birth.

* * *

><p>No means no<p>

Number 4 Privet Drive...three furious and shocked wizards and witch left that place that day after a thorough interrogation.

Severus Snape, Potions Master and Teacher at Hogwarts was convinced that Harry James Potter, spawn of the late James Potter he oh-so-despised for his malicious bullying, humiliation and for taking his beloved Lily away from him, the only woman he loved since their childhood days. Being the boy-who-lived, he had thought that Harry Potter was loved, spoiled, pampered and grew a big head and grew up to be just like his father. None of them expected that the boy was malnourished and neglected on purpose, verbally and emotionally abused, and being told that his father was an unemployed drunk and his mother a whore-for-hire made the ticking bomb in Severus explode.

He had blown up at Petunia that his lovely Lily was ten times the woman she could ever hope to be. Lily, she knew was more beautiful, brilliant and had a kind heart who married a respectable(Dare he say it) and wealthy wizard, things she can only dream of and she was just a spiteful, bitter old woman and had the situation been reversed, she would have loved Dudley like her own son and raise him to be a respectable boy and he coldly, and sarcastically pointed out that she did a good job raising his son. He was too fat beyond unhealthy, known as a neighborhood bully and a slacker in school. If that was what she sees as normal, then he hated to see what muggle abnormality standards were, and cursed her and her husband to sport thinning hair.

'I was right all along, I was right all along...' Minerva swore as she took breaths to calm him down. 'Worse, I didn't do anything...'

'Japan. It seems we need to gather the old crowd before searching for him in Japan.' said Albus as he shook his head. 'And you've done well Severus...had you killed them, not even I can protect you from Azkaban.' he told his Potions Professor before patting his shoulder. He was still seething that Petunia had told Harry that his beloved Lily was a Prostitute.

'I think Severus needs to calm down first before we begin the search Albus or he'll really curse something or someone if they as much as pushed the wrong buttons.'

xxx

'Achoo!'

'That's the 57th sneeze these past two minutes and there's no flowers here for pollen allergy and its definitely not hayfever season...' Kurama commented as his brother sneezed nonstop. His face was red especially by the nose and teary so he could not fake it just to escape training.

'My ears are also burning...I wonder if that stupid saying was true...' Shusui wondered aloud with a muffled voice.

'What saying?'

'You'll sneeze if people talk about you behind your back.' said Shusui with a sheepish smile as he sneezed the 58th time. 'Gawd can't they stop and shut the hell up?' Kurama laughed loudly. 'Nii~sa~n!' Shusui whined with an injured puppy pout.

'Ahahaha...sorry sorry...' Kurama chuckled as he tried to stop laughing. 'Well, try to ignore it for now and back to training.'

'Yeah yeah...achoo!'

Kurama twitched.

xxx

Three days later, the old crowd was gathered in an abandoned warehouse, the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix. Alastor Moody, Arabella Figg, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, and Sturgis Podmore. 'We have quite, a predicament which is why I gathered the old crowd today...and I admit with great sorrow I played a huge part in that predicament.' Albus Dumbledore told his fellow members.

'What predicament are you talking about, Albus?' Remus asked his former Headmaster while having a bad feeling...

'As you all know, I left Harry at his muggle relatives, the Dursleys. Had I left him to a Wizarding Family, his upbringing will surely lead him to have a big head upon hearing since day one of his heroics. That and being Harry Potter's guardian has so many benefits a wizarding family would be tempted to use him as a tool to increase their status, and have albeit limited, access to the boy's Trust Fund and thankfully, not his Family Vault. And I knew of Petunia Dursley through Severus but I always believed everyone deserves a second chance but unfortunately, Petunia...she and her husband broke my trust. Instead of raising young Harry to be a good and respectable young man, he was purposefully neglected, denied of even the basic human rights and only gave him the bare minimum to live...and he is abused verbally and emotionally everyday. Then when he was finally four years old, Vernon Dursley heartlessly abandoned him in Tokyo, Japan.' the looks on the Order members were priceless. 'Our purpose is to look for young Harry in Japan and confirm whether he is alive or dead. If he was...the blame also will fall on me for placing him with Lily's sister and for giving the wrong person trust.'

'What I'm also wondering about is why didn't you report this Arabella? Weren't you stationed in Number 5 to keep an eye on Harry?' Minerva asked the elder witch who sighed tiredly.

'I could not do anything even if I want to Minerva! I am an undercover agent tasked to babysit Harry sometimes and I'm known as a batty, boring old woman and the Dursleys allow me my purpose just so poor Harry could have a boring time while they had lavish vacations! If I showed sudden interest in Harry, they'll change babysitters and I won't be able to watch over him anymore! And I'm not magic enough to send owl post.' she laughed bitterly. 'And isn't there another member who's watching him? Why didn't those people report then?'

'All of us are sent on Recruiting Missions while Albus and Minerva had to stay at Hogwarts to keep an eye on the students and Potential Death-Eating scumbags.' said Alastor. 'The only free person was...'

'MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER!' Minerva, Emmeline, and Arabella shrieked in anger while the men looked ready to murder.

'I knew he was useless!' Arabella cried in outrage. 'Had he done his job we could have stopped them from abandoning Harry in Japan! Why a useless lout like him is still in the Order I'll never know!'

'We shall deal with him another time. Our first priority is the brat. Lupin, here.' said Severus as he tossed Remus a rather big shirt.

'What am I supposed to do with this?' Remus asked him with a puzzled expression.

'That contains the boy's smell. Apparently that muggle bitch gave Potter his cousin's cast-offs and that boy is too fat, while a purposefully malnourished boy is tiny. You can picture that now.' came the sarcastic remark from the Potions Master. 'For now make use of your werewolf senses to make our job easier.'

'I can certainly do that but I'm not a mutt, Severus.' Remus told the Potions Master dryly as he held the shirt. 'Time is of the essence.' and they all disappeared.

xxx

Friday...Japan, at 2 in the morning...the Order arrived at Tokyo, Japan.

'Here we are.' said Dedalus as they looked around. 'Clean place, Japan.'

'Let's start searching.' said Alastor as Remus sniffed the shirt.

'Searching like this makes me feel like a track dog...oh well.' and Remus led the party by following the smell. They were at first, led to an elementary school and where Harry's Classroom was.

'So this is what a Muggle School is like in Japan. Neat Classrooms that can fit thirty students.' Emmeline commented as Remus' eyes fell on the name tag tapered on the seat.

'I wonder what this says and this is Harry's seat.' Remus wondered as he took out his wand. 'Langua English Revelio!' he muttered as the Japanese writings translated to Romaji, reading Minamino Shusui. Underneath Minamino was written, 'Southern Field' and Shusui was 'Emerald Jewel'.

'Nice name, Emerald Jewel.' Remus smiled. 'Then again, he inherited Lily's eyes.'

'Minamino Shusui!' McGonagall exclaimed as she remembered a letter intended for the child. 'I thought he's a Japanese muggleborn student! I mean, we have the Patil twins from India this year...and his family refused the acceptance letter thinking of it as a tasteless prank and threatened that if we send another one, they'll track us down and set on us the nastiest creatures they could find.' she shuddered. 'They weren't too happy.'

'Well, Harry must have been noticed by the muggle government.' said Arabella. 'Muggles have what we don't: Department of Social Welfare and Development for children with similar cases like Harry's. In short, they're a government agency for abused children. It's likely that Harry was picked up upon being spotted by police, and searched for a willing family to have him. In this case, the Minamino Family.'

'We now have a lead and we should see if we can convince the Minaminos to give us back Harry. Lead us to the house Remus.' Albus instructed Remus who twitched.

'Albus, it'll take us quite a while. I'm sure Harry has been to places his smell will still linger there. His scent will lead us to a lot of places until we find his new home so I ask of everyone to be patient.' and sure enough, they were lead to a playground, a filthy alley, arcade games, amusement park, bookstore, and finally, when morning came at 8:00, they were finally at the Minamino House.

'Ooh, my feet are killing me...' Elphias winced as all of them had sore feet for walking around.

'But its worth it.' said Emmeline as she spotted the family through a window. 'The whole family's awake and they're all at the kitchen...and there's Harry. Look!' and they all looked at the black-haired boy sitting and chatting with an older, red-haired boy with dark green eyes. 'They seem to be a good family...' she said as the mother gave each boy a box wrapped in cloth and kissed both boys on the forehead before the boys took their bags and ran out. They all decided to start talking.

'Excuse us boys, but we would like to talk to your parents.' Remus told the boys. Harry looked visibly puzzled and spoke to his older brother in Japanese and the redhead talked to him before facing them.

'What can we do for you?' he asked them in his heavily accented Japanese. 'And slow down. You speak too fast.'

'Sorry...we wanted to talk with your family. You boys included.' Remus repeated with a smile. Harry looked rather alarmed and whined to the older redhead who chuckled and reassured him.

'Shusui says he's never skipped a class before and he's quite put out by it. This had better be worth it. Come inside.' and they went into the house with Harry muttering.

xxx

'Ara, back so soon?' Shiori asked her sons...who let in rather interesting people who wore equally interesting apparel. 'And isn't it too early to dress up?'

'Kaasan, they're English. They wanted to talk to us.' Kurama told their parents. 'And we'll have to talk in English.'

'Oh dear...my English is a little...' Yuzuru chuckled. 'And Kaachan isn't as fluent...'

'Don't worry, I'll play translator.' Kurama smiled as he looked at the westerners and told them to sit and that he'd play translator.

But he didn't trust them one bit. They had varying levels of power with the old man and the greasy one the strongest, while the one with weird eye came third...and the scarred younger male felt like a monster to him.

xxx

Thus began Kurama's tough job as a translator. 'What are your names and where did you come from?' Kurama asked them.

'We are from England, a rather secretive society with a good reason.' said Albus Dumbledore. 'Because if our Existence is found out, we will all be killed. Shusui, formerly Harry Potter belongs to our community.' Kurama was taken aback by this as he told his parents what they said. 'I am Albus Dumbledore, a rather high-ranking politician in our society and the Headmaster of Hogwarts.'

"Tch! They came here for huh...?" Kurama swore inwardly while thinking of ways to make Shusui stay home.

'These people are Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Arabella Figg, Emmeline Vance, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Elphias Doge, and Sturgis Podmore. We are also a group of resistance fighters calling ourselves the Order of the Phoenix.' and Albus explained the purpose of the Order of the Phoenix, the First War, and how it led to the deaths of Shusui's parents and Kurama had to struggle to remember everything to translate to his family who stared at him in shock.

'So Shusui's parents weren't a drunk and a prostitute?' Kurama asked Albus with a frown as the old man nodded.

'Yes. James is a respectable Pureblood, famous for his skill and wit in catching Dark Wizards and Criminals while Lily is an aspiring Healer and Potions Mistress. If not for her untimely death she would have certainly become certified. We need young Harry to reassure our community as he is the child whose burst of magic vanquished the Dark Lord's body. He is the icon of hope in our community.'

'Now just a second here! You're telling me that you're going to use my brother as a public and political figurehead?' Kurama snarled angrily much to his family's surprise and the wizards' flinching. 'I'd sooner kill you right now! Shusui has it hard as it is and is still recovering from his childhood and now you'll expose him to the public as a celebrity? Who the hell do you think you are?'

'I'm sorry if it seems that way but we must...' before Minerva could finish her words, plants sprung out under Kurama's red hair that grew to gigantic proportions.

'I can most certainly kill you right now...I will not let Shusui suffer again! First his abusive relatives and now this? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't chop you up right here and now!'

xxx

'S-Shusui, those plants...?' Yuzuru asked his younger son in hopes of an explanation. 'Do you know something about this?'

'Oh that? Shuichi-niisan is a psychic tousan, but his power focuses on plants. How else do we get a pretty garden?' Shusui pointed out in a childish expression.

'Well isn't that lovely?' Shiori beamed as she clapped her hands. 'I'm glad his power is creative and art-sy. I always think powers always look ugly when used and displayed, I mean, video games are certainly barbaric enough.'

'Point taken but he could grow them really big though and that's because he's angry...I wonder what did the Wizards say?' Yuzuru wondered with a shudder. 'Last time he got this angry was when you were bullied at school just to get to your brother.'

'No idea, I'm hopeless at English...niisan's really smart...' Shusui shrugged. 'And I don't think I want to know what made him lose it.'

xxx

Kurama overheard his human parents and all the while, it seemed that he was worried for nothing. How on earth did he get so lucky as to have a very open-minded human family? Heck, his mother even thinks his powers are 'art-sy'! But for now, his rage focused on the wizards. 'Well?'

'...I'm sorry if we sounded that way my boy...but to our people, Harry is our hope.' Albus told the enraged redhead softly as to not aggravate the boy. His powers were incredibly strong and for a child, he equalled him in strength! 'The despair the war caused...that and a child had done what even I could not do...he brought light into the darkness. We could finally sleep without fear. We lifted suspicions on our friends as back then, with the Imperius Curse, friend becomes enemy the next and its difficult to tell apart those who are controlled and those who were not.'

'Fine, I'll talk about this to our parents and Shusui. But if they say no, we mean no whether you like it or not. You can't force him.' Kurama told him coolly. 'We have had half a mind to track the Dursleys down but due to financial issues we could not. We had to work together to de-program the psychological and emotional abuse on Shusui for two straight years before he finally opened up. But until now he is still shy and meek, a trait we could never fix no matter what we do.' he grunted. 'That and I'll come with Shusui to England to ensure no foul play will force Shusui to stay there if our parents don't want him to go back there. Showing him off is sufficient enough.'

'But what about his magical education?' Minerva cried. 'His parents graduated in Hogwarts!'

'He has no future in your backwards community lady. Just by one look at you I can already see what kind of future my brother will have.' said Kurama as his plants regressed back into his hair. 'And I can handle his magical education by myself.' and he turned to Shusui.

xxx

'Shusui!' Kurama called out as he glanced at his brother. 'Show these plebians what you can do!'

'Eh? Hai!' and Shusui stood up.

'Shusui? Shuichi knows of your powers?' Shiori asked her second son with a blink.

'Yeah...Shuichi-niisan taught me how to fly, Psychokinesis and use paper as weapons...watch.' and Shusui flew around the room at high speed yet taking care not to hit any of the furniture. Then the calendar on the wall ripped off and flew towards Shusui, and folded to form a decorative paper sword before changing it into a shield, and a thorny whip before repairing and fixing the calendar back.

xxx

'As you can see, I taught my little brother better.' said Kurama smugly while looking at their dumbstruck faces. 'You people use your sticks, we don't. He definitely doesn't need your school.'

'It would seem that way...but where did you boys learn this from?' Alastor asked Kurama while Shusui still flew around. 'And your parents seem...accepting.'

'They're quite, open-minded and they know we're responsible enough not to flaunt it.' Kurama snorted. 'We will talk about this and if our parents say no, you can't force Shusui or I'll kill you. That's a done deal.'


	5. NO!

The Dursleys abandoned Harry in Japan after reluctantly raising him up to four years old in the streets. Months later, he was found by Minamino Shiori who raised him as her second son. Upon gaining a family, Harry felt the need to pay this woman back...somehow. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>NO!<p>

They began talking while Kurama was on full alert and wary with the wizards. He somehow sprung, and filled the living room with wire grass.

'Er honey, these grass...' Yuzuru croaked while about to reach for a leaf as Kurama hissed, 'Don't touch. I sharpened them. They're as good as blades. It's incase they decided to do something underhanded.' Yuzuru quickly pulled his hand back. 'So then, let's speak of Shusui's opinion...'

'I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!' Shusui cried. 'I don't wanna see them ever again!' he cried as he shook his head. And by his expression and the way he sounded, the wizards have a VERY GOOD IDEA about what he said just now.

'There we have it and its his own opinion with nobody's influence.' said Kurama with a smirk. 'And it's obvious why he doesn't want to go back.' and they faced the wizards. 'Shusui doesn't want to go with you or ever go back to England. It's his own opinion.'

'You didn't influence him, did you?' Moody asked him gruffly.

'Old man, psychics, unlike wizards, only have one power.' Kurama drawled as he crossed his arms. 'And it varies but they can only have one, unlike wizards who can do about anything. My only power is to make plants my weapons and mind-control is definitely not in my repertoire. That would be an ability Shusui would have to learn in the future.'

'Dear no! Mind Control is a forbidden dark art!' Minerva cried in horror. 'Using such a spell on a fellow human is a life sentence in our prison!'

'There's no such thing as good and bad magic and that is why I called you people backwards and will just mess up my brother's future.' Kurama snorted. 'Any form of power is completely NEUTRAL. It just depends on HOW you use it that's why you are quick to label things as good and bad.' he spoke in a lecture manner. 'So let's put it this way...you deem a floating spell 'good' because it's used for everyday life such as lifting objects. But you can also use that spell to float someone as high as you can, and drop the poor fellow to his death, therefore making that spell 'dark'.' the witches looked visibly disturbed at this. 'So now you see? Our powers are neutral. It depends on our intent.'

'You've got quite an interesting mind lad.' Moody chuckled. 'You sure you're only a kid?'

'Last I checked, I'm only 12.' Kurama sniffed as he crossed his arms. "Youkai years, about a couple millennia..."

'So Harry really doesn't want to come with us, my boy?' Albus asked Kurama who shook his head.

'England equals abusive families in his mind.' Kurama told him silkily as they flinched. 'To this day, Shusui rememberes his hellish childhood as clear as a picture book. And we all worked hard, as well as it took six psychologists and counselors, to make Shusui trust adults again and become a confident, happy child who could live as a normal human being, not a 'freak' his sorry excuse of humans called relatives raised him to be. We're definitely not going to let you ruin our hard work, just because you want a poster boy. Well, if you piss me off, consider yourselves enemies of the entire Japanese Psychic Community as he is under our protection.' he threatened with an icy demeanor only he could pull off. "That was a bluff and even I know it..."

'There's such a community?' Shiori blinked owlishly.

'Yes, headed by the most powerful psychic, master Genkai.' said Kurama. He had heard of the famous psychic a couple years before he died and she was quite a beauty in her prime, pursued by both human and youkai alike, but now she is an old woman. 'We never tell ordinary humans otherwise it'll be quite chaotic, mother. People would want powers too but only select chosen with natural-born talent could have it. If they can't have powers, they'll envy and resent those who have and start a racial racism out of spite. So we keep this under wraps.' he explained.

'That's quite understandable. Feeling's mutual regarding magic which is why we have the law of Statute of Secrecy in our governments.' Snape commented. 'Albus, this is out of our hands. And we are obviously outclassed even if he is a child. Before we can cast a spell, heads will roll.' Albus thought deeply at this. Kurama is an extremely powerful child, who could quickly summon deadly plants to his aid. He thought of the time between summoning and casting spells. Movement-wise, Kurama was faster. And he taught and trained Harry/Shusui very well, if he could use magic without ever relying on a wand and just as fast.

He sighed.

'I suppose this time, I will see to his needs.' he said. 'As I also have responsibility as to why he was given to his relatives without knowing what would happen.'

'That is why he is ours now. You people are so backwards you probably never heard of Social Welfare Services and such. Shusui's education and upbringing will be severely damaged and you've already done enough.' Kurama sneered as he was leaking a very strong malicious intent mixed with his youki the adults were in sheer disbelief in how...frightening he could be, and his 'parents' saw another dark side in their precious, prodigious son. 'If I see anymore of your kind approach Shusui...well, let's just say you shall never be seen or heard from ever again even if you have an army search the whole planet.'

'Sigh...very well. But we shall have to visit him again after six years my boy.' said Albus as he stood up, with his retinue following him as they disappeared with a loud 'crack' sound.

'Well, they're gone but in six years, they'll annoy us again. What a pain.' Kurama grumbled as he crossed his arms.

'Shuichi dear, a community of psychics?' Yuzuru asked his son who ahem, flawlessly fed them lies as much as he hated to do it.

Such a community did not exist. Duh.

xxx

'Shuichi-niisan you were really cool back there!' Shusui chirped as he glomped Kurama at the park, as they were forced to skip school that day. 'You're even more powerful than all of them combined!'

'Well, I should be. I am a powerful warrior in my own right.' said Kurama smugly. 'But also, you have lots more to go. I feel that this isn't the end. They'll try ALL MEANS to get you to go with them to England one way or another.' he said with an icy glint in his eyes. 'I also always cannot be around all the time either. There will come a time where you'll have to damn morals for what you really want most. If they held and used a hostage against you, screw the hostage, kill the hostage taker.'

'Hai.'

'That's a good boy.' said Kurama as he patted Harry's head. 'Do all means to get what you want and protect what you hold most dear. The end justifies the means. Remember that.'

'Hai, Shuichi-niisan!' Shusui chirped. 'And isn't it great that kaasan and tousan are kinda open-minded about our powers?' he said happily. 'We thought we had to hide forever!'

'As long as we don't abuse and mother grew to like our abilities anyway. Let's start training again shall we?'

'Hai!' and the two brothers began sparring with each other...and Kurama made sure Shusui is a competent enough fighter while still able to control his growing powers. Since he no longer had near-death experiences, his rei stopped growing and good thing. His body and soul is at its limits from sheer power. Shusui should age a couple more years to be able to contain such power before he was ready to increase power again.

At a human age 11...He is a Class C in strength, but still has ways to go in combat and strategy. But a quick learner and that's a good thing. Soon, youkai will find out what happened to him and try to use his human family against him. Shusui is perfect bait to get him riled up.

He will make sure they are SORELY mistaken, as he will raise Shusui to be a better fighter than they thought...

xxx

A year later...

Grade Six and Second Year Middle School respectively...Kurama had brought an interesting friend home. 'Niisan, who's that?' Shusui asked Kurama who brought home a spiky-haired boy in a black cloak.

'Oh, we had a little misunderstanding, that's all.' Kurama shrugged as he put the boy on his bed. 'Can you heal him?'

'I'll try. Get his cloak off first.' Shusui instructed Kurama who took off the cloak and the shirt, before Shusui proceeded to heal his wound using his magic. 'Uwaaa, what a big wound!' he commented at the ten-inch long gash on the chest and two inches below that was shorter.

'Well he attacked me first, thinking I'm someone's underling.' Kurama sighed. 'He really should ask first and kill later. Well, he'll be sleepy for a while and it's a good thing that both mom and dad won't be home for tonight so they won't see him. Tokoro de what's for dinner?'

'Um I'm still softening the meat down there and I have to do it the old fashioned way...if I use magic I might overdo it.' said Shusui with a sweatdrop. 'Would he want some so I can prepare extra?'

'No need.'

'O~K...' and Shusui left Kurama's bedroom, making Kurama sigh.

'Well...youkai hardly ever eat human food anyway. I have yet to see one who does.' "I'm an exception because I'm in a human body now though."


	6. The Spirit Leech

The Dursleys abandoned Harry in Japan after reluctantly raising him up to four years old in the streets. Months later, he was found by Minamino Shiori who raised him as her second son. Upon gaining a family, Harry felt the need to pay this woman back...somehow. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>The Spirit Leech<p>

Since meeting Hiei, the two brothers continued on life as usual, juggling school and training. Kurama took their training seriously as he asked their parents to enroll them in karate workshops where they'll go to every after school, as well as training hard in the usage of their powers and gain power. And in summer, Shusui had to take extra English Lessons incase those foreign wizards come back to annoy them.

One day, when they were fourteen and twelve respectively...Shusui had another prediction. 'Kaasan! Go to the hospital now!' he cried while tugging on his mother's sleeve.

'What for dear? It's not father again is it?' Shiori asked her son curiously.

'No but you'll need it...you're about to have colon cancer.' Shiori's face fell and paled. 'The early stage is about to start.'

'R-right...' Shiori croaked. It's been years since Shusui had a prediction involving their family, how he predicted her husband's and other people's death in a truck crash. Now it's her death if she doesn't get checked at a hospital soon? 'I'll go tomorrow, OK? There's lots to do in the house...' the house filled with sparkly green lights that swirled around their house and next thing she knew, everything, even the paint on the walls looked brand new from cleanliness.

'OK...don't clean the house next time OK sweetie?' Shiori patted Shusui's head. 'Leave something for kaasan to do.'

'OK, just go to the hospital.'

xxx

Hospital...Shiori had to lie to the doctors that she was frequently experiencing short bouts of pain in her abdomen and no, it wasn't menstrual cramps. Upon getting diagnosed by an MRI Scanner, three Colorectoral Polyps were found on the lining of her colon. She was informed that the polyps are usually benign, but develop into cancer over time.

Shiori wanted it removed. She informed her husband through text message of what she chose to do and informed work that she would be on medical leave from Colon Cancer treatment by having the polyps removed surgically from her body. She left hospital a month later, sure enough that she wouldn't have the cancer any longer. The Minamino Family avoided danger a second time.

Later in the year...

Kurama took to watching over Shusui incase he had another of his nightmare predictions. First their father, then their mother. He could be next. Shusui's formerly 'leaking' reiki in random outbursts, had become refined and controlled over hard work. His magic also improved. He could pretty much, do anything he wished on some unfortunate fool. He had Shusui take down the 'local pests' in any way he wanted as long as they end up dead.

He had quite the sadistic imagination, cultivated from the cruelty he endured from his blood family and 'learned from the best'. Bastards. He was also a ready fighter, which was good, even if he was still shy and meek with innocence radiating off him...but as long as it's a fight, it's a fight. Berserk Button? The mere idea that those wizards might go back on the seven-year deal and steal Shusui away...that had been the moment, that Shusui was WILLING to kill just to stay here. He was suspicious of anyone with familiar energies like himself. Youkai, Spiritual Humans and Wizards felt different afterall. Wizards have reiki but with the feel of nature to it.

The two 'Shu' brothers were on the lookout for such people. As far as he knew, SOME of them cannot be trusted, as they were determined to take Shusui back and make him their poster boy. Bastards. Shusui was actively checking on their foodstuff everyday to make sure it wasn't spiked. He, with his help, set up anti-wizard Wards around their property and created jewelry that shields their parents from even his own magic. For their mother, it was a choker. For their father, it was his favorite watch. Well...against wizards weaker than Shusui of course. The most powerful wizard among that group, Albus Dumbledore, was several notches weaker than Shusui. If Kurama would rate that old man, he would be a low D and Shusui, due to circumstances, was a B. Something that motivated Kurama to work harder to get stronger. He and Shusui fought...and since Shusui fights by enhancing his speeds, Kurama learned how to dodge speedy moves, and endure hard, bone-and-organ crushing hits.

His 'son' heals him afterwards, and they go on for round 2, 3, 4...so on, their parents weren't the wiser. They just think that they were good kids who play games with their powers.

Not.

They FIGHT, not play games. Thanks to Shusui, Kurama is now a high C, which he keeps a secret even from Hiei, the brothers' only friend. Hiei had pride issues none of them wanted to deal with afterall. Hiei had LONG accepted that Shusui would be more powerful than him due to his circumstances, the one that would set off his pride and temper would be Kurama whom he thought was at the same level as he was. Idiot. Well, Kurama gained a lot from training Shusui. His fighting skills and all else improved. He is close to becoming a B himself soon, just give or take a few months' time.

Once he reaches A...he would be back to his former strength, and have the ability to revert back to Youko at will again. He hoped that this time, he could surpass A and enough youki to make this body demon. He would stay with this family until then. He enjoyed having them around and learned what it was like to raise a child. It was a fun process.

As youkai, from birth, their lives are already in peril. His 'mother', upon giving birth to him, left him and his siblings to fend for themselves as they wandered off from their nests, having only instincts to guide their survival. Kurama wasn't Kurama then. He named himself when he got...educated enough by watching and learning. He focused on gaining power to survive the dog-eat-dog world, and gained a passion and the need for thrill...from thieving, leading to his notoriety today. Many times he wondered, if any of his siblings survived since leaving the nest. For seven millennia, he didn't see a fox like him as he wandered around Makai.

He could only guess the obvious. His family, was lost to him so the concept was weird, until he was reborn as a human. And luckily, he chose a kind, open-minded family by chance or luck or maybe...both. He experienced 'love' for the first six years of his life, then Shusui came and 'raised' a child. These were good experiences for him should he have children someday and be a good parent himself.

All is well.

Until...right now, Shusui's power was pushing something out of his body. Something that definitely did NOT belong there. He frowned and went to see for himself. It was a piece of a soul. How it latched onto Shusui, he didn't know but as far as he knew, it was a parasitic leech, sipping of Shusui's power in order to stay anchored. Only one tool can help him get rid of this.

xxx

Reikai...

/Emergency! Emergency! Someone has broken into the Treasure Vault! Capture the intruder immediately!/

xxx

Back at his house...Kurama held the Orb of Baast in his hand. Easy to get the tool but this is the difficult part-how to pry this parasite off Shusui, without waking him? He would have to do this s-l-o-w-l-y...

Elsewhere, Botan was sent to Yusuke to inform him of a thief who stole one of Reikai's treasures...Kurama. Kurama had stolen the Orb of Baast...while Kurama spent the whole night extracting the leech off his 'son', and barely managed to succeed. That was one hell of a hold this leech has on Shusui. Whoever this was...they WILL pay. But for now, he will keep the orb...just incase. The soul in the orb began letting out a wail-like cry, waking up Shusui.

'What's that noise...' Shusui mumbled as he rubbed his eyes to see Kurama holding up a glowing green ball with a bit of a soul in it. 'Niisan, what's that?'

'...a leech that latched on you.' Kurama told him. 'I've been waiting for an opportunity that it's at its most weak...because your power is instinctively pushing this outsider out. It's a piece of someone's soul.' he explained. 'Have you encountered an enemy that sent an attack at you?' Shusui blinked before giggling.

'No...they always die before they could. They're too slow. I was never hit, niisan. I'd know if I was hit...I'm used to all kinds of pain anyway.' Shusui said that so innocently, causing Kurama to cringe.

'Aa. One way or another, I'll find this fucker. Reikai are up in arms for this little trinket...so I'll use this as a bargain chip...this little parasite of yours. I want information after all.' Kurama mused as he playfully tossed the ball up and down.

'Reikai huh? The gateway to afterlife and maintaining the barrier between ningenkai and makai? But what a pointless barrier, small fry can still come here.' Shusui huffed as he went to bed. 'But it gets boring if we have nothing to do so maybe, they're stuff for Tantei-in-training to do and kept the barrier that way on purpose?' Kurama's eyes widened at this. Logically-wise, that could be possible!

'Humm...you could be right...considering Reikai's so proud of their barrier, yet insects get through.' Kurama mused with a frown. 'This is worth looking into. Go to sleep, Shusui, you got a field trip afterall, to the Strawberry Farms.'

'Hai, niisan. Oyasumi.'

'Oh, and tell me if there's any anomaly on your person post leech extraction.'

'Hai.'

xxx

Next day, after bidding Shusui goodbye in a school bus with his parents, Kurama set off to let himself be seen by an agent on purpose and went by the riverbank near a bridge. He was successful eventually, when he saw them head towards him. It was a human boy his age in a green uniform...and a woman from Reikai. There's no mistaking the smell of souls...as Ferry Girls ARE female souls on Reikai's payroll. For some reason, they choose girls with flower names though.

'Kurama?' the boy asked him. This boy looks like a high schooler, yet with weak Reiki. What's Reikai thinking, sending a trainee against him instead of small fry that could pass through the barrier? Oh well.

'What about it?' Kurama asked him with a smile.

'You know you got what we want. Hand it over.' gawd, what a punk.

'Heh, I'm not handing it over for free.' Kurama smirked. 'I'll give it back...however, you are to do something for me in return...or somebody close to you gets it. Choose wisely. A female friend...or your family?' Kurama warned them pleasantly with cold eyes. The boy froze while the ferry girl gulped.

'F-Fine...what do you want?' the boy demanded as Kurama tossed him the Orb.

'I want complete information on that soul fragment.' Kurama told them as the girl yelped.

'A soul fragment?' she yelped in horror as she snatched the orb from her companion. 'M-my god...this is a crime! Souls like this immediately go to the Purgatory or did you do this?'

'In a way, I did...considering I found that thing leeching off my little brother's power.' Kurama told her coolly. 'I needed that orb to pry that leech off him and we want answers. Or someone will pay thr price.' and Kurama walked away. 'Nothing touches and taints what's mine and gets away with it. I'll give you three days.'


	7. Doing work in a way

The Dursleys abandoned Harry in Japan after reluctantly raising him up to four years old in the streets. Months later, he was found by Minamino Shiori who raised him as her second son. Upon gaining a family, Harry felt the need to pay this woman back...somehow. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>Doing Work...in a way<p>

Reikai...

'Koenma-sama, Kurama DID return the Orb to us, but...' Botan, a girl named after the Peony flower sputtered as she gave the Orb back to her employer. 'But inside it is a fragment of a soul he said he pulled out of his little brother since it was like a leech, absorbing his power. He wants detailed information in three days or someone close to Yusuke gets it!' she cried. 'Kurama's angry!'

'Sou ka, that's why he willingly returned it.' Koenma commented with a frown as he looked at the soul. 'Horrible...this soul is thoroughly mutilated but we need something to start on, a lead so we can continue searching. We can't just do guesswork!' he griped in annoyance. 'Keep the soul in the Orb but in close proximity to the Purgatory. If it escapes, throw it there!'

'Hai!'

'I'll pay a personal visit to Kurama myself. Mangling a soul is a horrible crime. I need to know who did it.' and Koenma left his office. He changed into his human guise and wore a cream suit, with a red bandana on his forehead, hiding the Jr tattoo. He had gone to the human world to look for Kurama who was at school. He waited until it was dismissal time. Sure enough, he was approachable.

'Kurama.' Koenma spoke as Kurama stared at him.

'...Reikai Agent?' Kurama asked him.

'The Judge.' Kurama knew the volumes of that title. He instantly knew who this man was.

'That means you're Koenma. What is it?'

'We need to talk about that soul fragment. And about your brother. I need information from you so I can get started.' Koenma told Kurama. 'This is a case beyond Yusuke's abilities right now as he just started. I want to know how all this happened because this is a serious crime. If you're the one who mangled the soul, You'll be going to the Purgatory, no trials. However, if it's a leech as you claim that you extracted from him, we'll find this fool who mangled his own soul.'

'I suppose I should tell you about Shusui...my adoptive little brother.' said Kurama as he led Koenma to the park.

'Shusui?'

'Yes. That's the name I gave him because when our parents decided to adopt him, we were contemplating names that would somehow match the 'shu' in my name. My human name is Minamino Shuichi, so they also want his name to have 'shu' in it as well. Shusui was originally Harry Potter, a British Citizen. He once lived in England, at Surrey, in a town called Little Whinging, Privet Drive Residential Areas and he lived at Number Four. He lived with his cruel maternal relatives, the Dursley Family.'

'He grew up being physically, verbally, and emotionally abused by them, as well as malnourished him on purpose. His cousin bullies him and gets rewarded for it. Everyday, he was reminded that he was worthless, a waste of space and money. When asked about his parents, he was told that his father was an unemployed drunk who died in a car crash where he got his forehead scar from, and his mother was a whore who died of STD. He had to wear baggy clothes to hide evidences of abuse and he could not speak of it or else. Finally, when he was four years old, they abandoned him here in Japan, and was found by my mother. He believed all his life his name was 'Freak'.

'Due to malnourishment, he looked two years old, not four in physical stature.' Kurama continued as he spoke with bitter loathing. 'It took us two years for him to get used that not all adults are as cruel as his aunt and uncle. He was never used to kindness and being treated normally. He even does chores in fear he would get yelled at, being 'lazy and good for nothing', and feared being locked up in the cupboard under the stairs, something we also have at home...apparently, that's where he slept in since infancy. He was locked up and only let out to do chores, or suffer abuse.'

'Horrible...' Koenma whispered. 'Normally, human children who grew up like that get a very twisted view of the world, if they don't get saved.'

'Yes, but mother saved him...and our family showed him kindness. Mother and father treated him well and so did I. However, I noticed an evil presence in his forehead but it was so deep-rooted I couldn't do anything about it. For years I waited for a chance. Shusui was very powerful, reiki-wise at a young age, as he was near death and survived countless times. He was a Rank C at just four years old. In the meantime, it took us two years and several psychologists and counselors to help us de-program the abuse. They did half the effort, by teaching him what children's rights are and how children should really be treated, and we did the other half...we gave him a good naame, showed him love, kindness, and a warm home.'

'As a result, Shusui grew to love our family over time...to the point that he had a death prophecy.'

'A Death Prophecy?'

'Yes. In the form of a Nightmare. Shusui begged our father not to go to work or he'll get killed in a truck crash by the entrance of his work place. Shusui saw that our father, an old lady with her dog, and a couple office ladies, all of whom crushed to death, courtesy of a drunk truck driver. He himself was badly injured with a head injury and moments later, the truck's leaking gas got set on fire and exploded. Dad went to work late to placate Shusui...and the dream happened for real. Mother saw the news at work and she also knows of Shusui's dream and she was glad father did the right thing to live.'

'I decided to train Shusui who not only had reiki, but another power that could let him use psychic powers and even conjure items he wanted. It appears his relatives knew of his powers, they got freaked out and led to his abusive childhood. So I also taught him how to fight and grow stronger...in a bid to suffocate the thing on his forehead and of course, teach him to control his powers. I asked him to levitate me and his power instead, bashed my head on the ceiling, out of lack of control.' Kurama chuckled.

'It was me who raised Shusui most of the time...so instead of a 'brother', I saw a 'son' in him.' he continued. 'Shusui loved and adored me more than our parents, but remained shy and meek...however, during training when I sometimes let him hunt down the youkai around town, I discovered that Shusui secretly knew how to be cruel...well, he learned from the best-his aunt and uncle. He gave those youkai a cruel death and he could do it with innocence on his face. I had to do something about that...by telling him that being cruel would mean he's no better than his horrible relatives and that if he didn't want to be like them, he should end it quick. He obeyed quickly. He HATED them afterall.'

'One day, when he was eleven years old...he got a letter from some school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts. And annoyingly, the way they wrote our address on our envelope and where Shusui exactly was IRKED me, so I sent a threatening letter to never bother us ever again or they die by my hands. However, it got complicated.'

'And how?' Koenma asked him.

'The Wizards came to Japan, and tracked Shusui down who turned out to be their precious 'boy-who-lived', the child who survived the Dark Wizard Voldemort since he was a baby, and his parents were infact, killed by the same man, while Shusui was lucky to live, so he was a celebrity in their home country. The Wizards introduced themselves as members of the Order of the Phoenix. It turns out that Shusui's late parents were respectable wizard and witch, his father being a wealthy pureblood and his mother was a soon-to-be certified Healer for the Magic Community Hospital. They wanted Shusui back to be their poster boy and icon, being a child who survived the Dark Wizard.'

'Of course, I got angry.' Kurama smirked. 'Shusui was still adapting to changes and they want him back to be their poster boy to their community for something so trivial as surviving a Dark Wizard? Almost anybody can do that, if they had brains or if the killer saw they're not worth killing. In Shusui's case, his power rebound the Dark Wizard's killing spell, killing him instead. Shusui was famous for that. But the way they said it pissed me off. Upon translating to my family...especially when Shusui forgot his native tongue...'

'He began panicking. He didn't want to go back. Duh. Because England for him, means going back to his cruel relatives and the cold neighbors who didn't notice his abuse and did nothing. There, it's hell with no salvation. So for the wizards, no deal. But they promised to come and get Shusui after seven years.' Kurama growled. 'If they do...I want nothing more than kill them in the most painful way possible. Shusui is my son, not their political tool! Even Shusui is willing to kill just to stay here and that's saying something!' he snarled in anger. 'I want information on these wizards, and how Shusui got that leech on him. Surely it's recorded in the Hall of Existence in Reikai? I would have gone there but I don't have your energy signature imprint...not even I can break in there.'

'Yes because only I and my father can go in there.' Koenma quipped. 'Because no one must tamper with the records of how a human's life went. I'll investigate this. But Kurama, you are a youkai living in ningenkai so there are rules. You cannot kill a human or it's a hundred years in prison, even if they deserve it.' Koenma warned him.

'Ohya? But Shusui can.' Kurama chuckled. 'He's human after all so he's not in Youkai Laws...and it's he who is most entitled to revenge towards the injustice he endured.'

Koenma sighed.

'Sigh...fine. However, you still committed a crime.' Koenma deadpanned. 'Even if you used the Orb for good and returned it, you still stole so I'll have to give you punishment still.' he pointed out. 'Shusui is the person you love most, right?'

'What about it?'

'As long as Shusui lives, you are forbidden from setting foot into Makai. If you ever did without my permission, Shusui will feel immense withdrawal symptoms, if you left Ningenkai to be in Makai or Reikai, Shusui will feel severe withdrawal discomfort.' Kurama's eyes widened at this. 'Ningenkai will be your prison with Shusui as your warden. But his well-being will depend on you.'

'Don't get Shusui into this!' Kurama barked angrily.

'I'm sorry Kurama but that is the lightest punishment I can give you. There's a harsher one and Shusui will be worse off. Settle with this one.' Koenma told him sternly. 'In three days, information will be ready regarding these people.'

With that set, Kurama thought it was pointless, because he would never leave his son. But for Shusui to suffer withdrawal should he leave Ningenkai...he was pissed. In that case, he must make sure he has no reason to go then anyway.


	8. Koenma's Investigation

The Dursleys abandoned Harry in Japan after reluctantly raising him up to four years old in the streets. Months later, he was found by Minamino Shiori who raised him as her second son. Upon gaining a family, Harry felt the need to pay this woman back...somehow. YYH X-Over

To GenkaiFan-I did not reveal Kurama's weakness, just his specialty. 'focused on plants' didn't mean anything, as Kurama specializes in everything involving Thievery and Cruelty, hence his feared reputation in Makai.

Then to my other reviewers who had no clue what Yu Yu Hakusho is, are you at least familiar with Ghost Fighter or Poltergeist Report? That's Yu Yu Hakusho's English name. If you haven't heard of all three, I am seriously wondering if you're living under a ROCK...that anime is so gosh-darn popular with a huge fanbase since 1990s up till present date, aired time and again on anime channels under popular demand. Read the manga and read Yu Yu Hakusho Wikia as some people still aren't familiar somehow. That's a famous classic. How could you not have heard of it, is beyond one's comprehension.

* * *

><p>Koenma's Investigation<p>

Koenma DID say that Shusui will suffer if Kurama left Ningenkai, but however, that was a ruse. Kurama's true punishment was Probation and still forbidden to go back to Makai, but he wanted to test the youkai regarding his love for his adoptive son/human adopted brother. He wanted to know if youkai are capable of having a heart, and wanted to see Kurama's limits in his er fatherly love as this was his first time of hearing a youkai adopting a human child.

The feared Youko Kurama who reincarnated as a human needs watching. This should be fun but for now, he would have to investigate in the Hall of Existence about Shusui, who was a B-Class Wizard and fighter but he doubted that Kurama would let him fight unless the need arose...and the boy does what he says out of sheer loyalty. He took out Shusui's records and looked at the list of people involved with him since birth, made copies, fused the copies to merge the books to become one storybook, and put the originals back.

He spent two-and-half days reading the book...and groaned.

A prophecy taken seriously from a KNOWN FRAUD that caused two childrens' lives to be miserable in the hands of their families after getting attacked by Voldemort towards the Potters, and four Death Eaters towards the Longbottoms. Shusui's parents were murdered, Neville's parents were tortured to insanity and are permanent residents of St. Mungo's Magical Hospital.

Shusui and Neville had experienced cruelty in the hands of their relatives- Shusui was abused in all forms, Neville was put in life-threatening situations in hopes that he had magic in him and that he wasn't a Squib, causing the boy to be shy and meek. A reward for his troubles? A freaking Toad! The worst part was young Neville thought his near-death situations were a good thing! This was another form of abuse called 'child grooming'. However, compared to Shusui, Neville was still better off, in a way, as after he showed he had magic, treatment towards him improved.

Shusui on the other hand, was knowingly put by Albus Dumbledore in the hands of his horrible relatives in order for him to learn humility, hard work and perseverance-he just didn't expect the abuse and that Shusui was abandoned to Japan by his uncle, and Kurama promised them painful deaths, if they reneged on their deal to leave Shusui alone for seven years. Shusui HATED anything to do with England and would willingly kill just to stay in Japan. So this screwed up the Headmaster's Plans on testing the boy every year at Hogwarts as Shusui was far more powerful than he, could use magic without a wand and stayed in Japan.

He also could not get a family he trusted to influence Shusui due to circumstances as well...and he hoped that Shusui, would get along well with their youngest daughter in the future. Jerk. If Kurama finds out about this, Probation or not, he WILL kill them and youkai aren't allowed to kill humans. Shusui may end up doing it out of a loophole in that rule...so he took to investigating Shusui's Bank Accounts in Britain. The boy was from a Pureblood Family despite his Half-Blood Heritage, he was still entitled to own everything the family had.

Koenma negotiated with the Goblins about the Potter Family, and what was done to the vaults without Harry's consent. An Engagement Contract was put up...between Shusui and the youngest Weasley. Koenma had it nulled and void, for Shusui did NOT Consent to this, and the instigator had lied to the goblins. Koenma even took a goblin to Japan, to the Strawberry Farms where Shusui was...and Shusui SWORE he didn't know about the Contract. He didn't even know who the 'weasel girl' was!

The goblin, out of fury, swore to make Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley Family pay for the Fraud. The only reason the goblins agreed was because somehow, the man had gotten ahold of Shusui's magical signature...from when Shusui demonstrated his magical prowess. That was another charge for 'stealing magic' to make fraudulent deals. He also said that he would be Harry Potter's magical guardian from now on, NOT Albus Dumbledore. He also sealed away Shusui's vaults so nobody and not even the government, bar him and the goblins, could touch it, until Shusui was ready for his inheritance.

Koenma planned with the goblins in a way in order NOT to reveal where Shusui and his adoptive family were. But he sure as heck will not let this go. Because Kurama WILL spill blood if they don't act on it, fast!

He even asked the goblins to put it up on the local newspaper to show that young Shusui, must not be messed with...not when the 'powers that be' would interfere and Koenma was recognized as 'death' by the goblins and FEARED him, they did as told. Oh happy power indeed! And the Daily Prophet...caused quite an uproar.

**_SPECIAL HEADLINES!_**

**_Albus Dumbledore and Weasley Family_**  
><strong><em>commits Fraud by making an Engagement<em>**  
><strong><em>Contract without Harry Potter's consent!<em>**  
><em>By: Rita Skeeter<em>

_A concerned second guardian of the boy-who-lived who did not attend Hogwarts_  
><em>had shown up at Gringotts(he requested anonymity to the Prophet) regarding his<em>  
><em>charge's financial statements and all else involving his charge. The goblins then<em>  
><em>revealed that Mr. Potter's Magical Guardian had control of the boy-who-lived's vaults.<em>  
><em>He sealed the wills until young Harry was ready but in the Second Guardian's opinion,<em>  
><em>his charge was MORE than ready. It was just a bid by the first party to control the poor<em>  
><em>boy and had the wills unsealed, and Harry can freely come anytime to hear the will of<em>  
><em>his parents. Then came an Engagement Proposal made by Albus Dumbledore, binding<em>  
><em>Harry Potter to the youngest child and only daughter of the Weasley Family, Ginevra<em>  
><em>Weasley who attended Hogwarts this year. The second Guardian had this investigated<em>  
><em>as he was sure Harry had not consented to any proposals not within earshot of his<em>  
><em>foster family. But the contract was made...with his magical signature in! It was revealed<em>  
><em>that somehow, Albus Dumbledore got ahold of Harry's magical signature when young Harry<em>  
><em>demonstrated his magic-so he didn't need to go to Hogwarts and was happier at staying<em>  
><em>with his foster family who DEFINITELY showed him love, <span>after enduring four years of physical,<span>_  
><em><span>verbal, and emotional abuse under his maternal relatives' hands before abandoning him to<span>_  
><em><span>another country in a bid to get rid of him<span>._

_Yes readers, Harry Potter wasn't loved and cared for by his blood muggle relatives(related through_  
><em>Lily Potter), he suffered <span>unimaginable abuse before abandoning him to another country<span>! This Second_  
><em>Guardian revealed that Harry told his foster family of his ordeal before his abandonment, that and<em>  
><em>his aunt and uncle told him that <span>his father was an unemployed drunk, and his mother a whore<span>. That was_  
><em>what the poor boy <span>believed for years<span>! It took several muggle psychologists and counselors to help him_  
><em>cope with the abuse by therapy and explaining to him about children's rights, and his adoptive family<em>  
><em>showed him the love and care he never tasted. Two years before he flourished in their care and learned<em>  
><em>what a normal life was like! Guess who put him with those animals? <span>ALBUS DUMBLEDORE<span>! In a way, the_  
><em>abandonment was a blessing in disguise, as a foster family turned out to be better families than blood<em>  
><em>families themselves, mostly proven to Harry Potter's case. With a better and happy life with his foster<em>  
><em>family in a country not disclosed to us by this Guardian, his magical powers grew stronger to the point<em>  
><em>that he did NOT need a wand nor needed to go to Hogwarts anymore, when Dumbledore visited the<br>family upon getting wind of the abandonment, and managed to locate young Harry._

_Apparently, that was when Dumbledore stole a bit of his powers to make that engagement contract_  
><em>legal. The Second Guardian thinks it's in a bid to influence young Harry with the people the old coot<em>  
><em>personally trusted, in this case, the Weasley Family. Upon arriving 'home', Harry was asked if he had<em>  
><em>given his consent and signature, and the shocked boy revealed 'NO!' he did not even know who the girl<em>  
><em>was! The Goblins are out for blood people! And Albus Dumbledore and the Weasleys will pay for it.<em>  
><em>Albus Dumbledore who put Harry Potter in the hands of cruel, abusive relatives for an unknown<em>  
><em>reason and now creating a contract using Harry Potter's stolen magical signature? What else will he do<em>  
><em>to control the boy-who-lived, which was fortunately foiled by the Second Guardian? This man removed<em>  
><em>Albus from such authority and placed himself as Harry Potter's guardian, sealed his vaults so no old coot<em>  
><em>and even the government can touch it, with only Harry having access to his vaults and his wills were<em>  
><em>opened. Harry Potter will come for his parents' wills, as soon as he gets a holiday from Muggle School.<em>  
><em>Albus Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly Weasley is not available for comment as of now...<em>

_**The Truth About Harry James Potter(pg 2)**  
>by: Rita Skeeter<em>

_Upon getting an interview with this Second Guardian, this reporter asked him about Harry Potter's  
>life with his new foster family who went through lengths to help him cope with the abuse, and helped<br>him recover from his ordeal. From what we learned, what our children learned from books written by  
>some authors are false. This is the truth, people: After two years of counsel and therapy, Harry was able<br>to experience his children's rights for the first time, without fear of a beating, starvation and tossed back  
>into the Cupboard under the Stairs. He had clothes that fit him for a change, he could eat anything and as<br>much as he wanted although it's a little-by-little process as his stomach wasn't accustomed to eating normal  
>food portions but improves gradually-and so does his health-and he could do his best in Muggle Elementary.<br>He was well-loved by his foster family and his adoptive older brother who was overprotective, upon hearing what  
>Harry went through in the hands of monsters in human skin.<em>

_At age 6, after growing to love his new family...he had a Dream Death Prophecy about his Foster Father. He had  
>dreamed that he would die upon reaching the entrance of his workplace and get crushed to death by a truck, killing<br>him, along with two office ladies, an old lady walking her dog, and the drunk driver himself who had a bad head injury  
>but died when his truck got caught on fire and exploded. Harry begged his father to skip work that day to avoid it and<br>to humor him, he went late on purpose but to the man's horror, it happened...and found himself glad he went late.  
>Then at age 12, he got another Prophecy about his mother this time-she would die from Colon Cancer, and persuaded<br>his mother to go to the hospital to get the benign cancer tumors removed from her intestines. His mother believed him  
>after what happened to her husband, and had the tumors removed before they could become cancer. They wondered if<br>his adoptive older brother would be next to have a Death Prophecy so they were on their toes, and are thus, open-minded  
>about their adoptive son's powers...as long as they were used for good. <em>

_However, due to this, the couple didn't expect one thing from their own son...their blood son also had powers but  
>focused on plants and turning said plants into weapons or monstrous familiars. He had kept it a secret but upon learning<br>that Harry also had powers, he outed his own secret, and began teaching his younger brother how to control his powers.  
>Good teacher, if young Harry no longer needed a wand to control his magic. And he was two years older than our boy<br>wonder too! His parents liked his powers, since it made their garden beautiful, healthier and vibrant but strongly  
>disciplined their boys not to use their powers in public.<em>

_If Muggle Parents were THIS open-minded, maybe most of our Muggleborns could flourish like young Harry did.  
>The boy-who-lived proved to be gifted with magic, and a potential seer as well. However, his seer abilities are<br>still under investigation. His seer abilities might only concern his foster family, or like some seers, could predict  
>noteworthy events. This second guardian says he would be on the lookout, as young Harry had no control over<br>his seer abilities._

_For information about Colon Cancer, see pg3. For Harry Potter's Education and School Records, see pg4  
>For Harry Potter's childhood photos up till present, see page 5-12 <em>

And so, this particular headline...caused numerous Howlers to be sent to Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley couple, as they were even visited and threatened by the goblins regarding the Fraudulent Deals...and in Hogwarts, the Weasley Children were under fire...if it weren't for the fact that Percy Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley swore on their magic that they didn't know what their parents had done with the Headmaster, but admitted to the man visiting their home on hushed meetings, involving kicking them out when they are to talk.

Their youngest siblings however...knew...because Ron was ordered to become Harry's best friend as soon as they get him from his Foster Family, and Ginny always dreamed of becoming Harry Potter's wife and become Lady Potter. Her mother groomed her for the job, even, and the Headmaster helps in making her dreams come true(they admitted under wand-point). This caused one hell of a ruckus...and their dormmates and friends began shunning them, and the Slytherins began jeering at the opportunistic weasels openly, and cruelly reminded them that their sick dreams will never come true, now that their sick secret was out. They couldn't even go near their older brothers who regarded them coldly, and had mailed their older brothers, Bill and Charlie about the conspiracy and the mud the family name was now in.

Needless to say, the two eldest brothers stormed home, and took custody of Percy and the twins, while leaving their greedy younger siblings to their parents. This was another issue in the Prophet that the Weasley Family...split up.


	9. Back in Japan

The Dursleys abandoned Harry in Japan after reluctantly raising him up to four years old in the streets. Months later, he was found by Minamino Shiori who raised him as her second son. Upon gaining a family, Harry felt the need to pay this woman back...somehow. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>Back in Japan<p>

Hogwarts...

'Man Perce, things are never the same.' said Fred as each twin was by the side of their older brother Percy.

'How are we supposed to know what mum and dad did?' Percy griped. 'For years they taught us to be good, honest and hardworking but what have they done now? Our family name and dignity are in the mud and you know what that means in this community. People will never trust a Weasley now. Finding a job will become harder for us in the next few years.' he grumbled miserably.

'Well...yeah.' George sighed. 'What will Bill and Charlie do now? We can't stay here anymore. Things with our friends are awkward...heck, even your fellow Prefects don't speak to you much anymore.'

'We definitely didn't deserve this. We got nothing to do with what THEY did.' Fred scowled. 'We shouldn't suffer for this.' he croaked as he sank. 'They kick us out of the house whenever the Headmaster comes along but they never kick Ron and Ginny out every summer, and try to eavesdrop, the old coot somehow knows. It was fishy but we couldn't find out...until now.'

'I just wish Bill and Charlie get us out of here. I can't continue schooling here anymore.' Percy complained. 'If I could flee to the next country I'd have done so by now!'

'Yeah...wish they'd hurry up.' George mumbled gloomily. Since that Headlines, the Weasley Children had difficulty in school. Save for Percy and the twins who swore on their magic that they didn't know anything and had nothing to do with using Harry Potter as instant money, Ron and Ginny were Persona non Grata from all year levels. Teachers were cold, and the bat of the Dungeons Snape, had fun. But salvation came in the form of Bill who came into the Great Hall.

'Perce, Fred, George, move your asses guys.' Bill called out. 'We're moving.'

'Going where?' Percy choked. 'You didn't give us time to pack!'

'The House Elves took care of it, let's mosey!' Bill grinned.

'H-hey! What about us?' Ginny choked as Bill's cheerful face fell and became stone. Easily noticeable.

'You're, staying here.' Bill told his sister coolly. 'We barely managed to redeem our name in our working countries, dragging you around will muck mud in the Weasley name again! Don't drag us in your mess!' Ginny was mortified at this abandonment, while Ron looked ash in pallor, as they were clearly abandoned by their older brothers.

The two youngest Weasleys felt like cornered quarry eyed by several pairs of predators.

xxx

'By the way, where are we going?' Fred asked Bill as they headed for the Quidditch Pitch, where a carriage driven by Abraxans were, managed by a giant coach.

'You guys will be transferred to Romania. The three of you will DIE from Egypt's heat.' Bill chuckled. 'Gringotts' employees like me are the only privileged ones there to have a uniform with a permanent cooling charm on. And the school in Romania agreed with Professor McGonagall that they'll take you guys in, and hushed your cases. Well, you guys better prove yourselves and for now, cast what you've learned aside or you won't survive this school.' he warned them. 'They study dark magic and stuff forbidden by Britain. If you show disapproval, you'll be pariahs again. Live and adapt, OK?'

xxx

Japan...

'Kurama, here is the compiled copy of the book relating to Shusui's life.' said Koenma as he gave Kurama a five inch book.

'Pretty big...so people involved with him are in this too?' Kurama asked Koenma who nodded.

'Aa. I also tied up loose ends in Britain. It turns out that on the day the wizards came to meet Shusui, and when the boy demonstrated his prowess, that old man Albus Dumbledore stole a bit of his magical energy to forge a magical signature to bind him to a marriage contract without Shusui's consent.' Kurama's anger flared at this. 'However, I made that public with the help of the goblins. Making binding illegal contracts without consent of the minor, especially a minor who's important in society is bound for six years' of prison, along with tarnished reputation, since I dug up enough dirt. Even if they got out of prison six years later, they'll be persona non grata in their own community. The Weasleys underestimated Shusui's political power too much while Dumbledore knew full well of Shusui's power. When the public got wind of this crime, the whole Magical Britain wanted blood, because for them, Shusui is the hero who saved them from Voldemort. And cruelly using him for instant riches like this is just asking for the axe to fall.'

'Good! But instant riches?' Kurama blinked. He didn't know this.

'The Potter Family is a VERY OLD, Pureblood Family dating back a millennia ago but due to recent marriage between his Pureblood father and Magically-gifted human mother, status is now half-blood.' Koenma told Kurama. 'Thus, they are very wealthy and Shusui is the last Potter and a male heir at that. Any family would KILL to have him for a son-in-law. I protected his Trust Vault and Main Family Vaults by sealing it away from the Government's Hands. Only Shusui has the power to unseal it now. Once he knows how to deal with his money, his family can live for 90 generations in luxury. That's how rich he is.'

'No wonder. I should teach him and prepare for disgusting scenarios like this.' Kurama grunted. 'Or teach him Telepathy so he can sense evil intentions towards him and his wallet.'

'Good idea. Your brother must know of the Political Power he wields and it's in that book. If Shusui remains ignorant, people who seek to use him will come like iron to magnet. He had a huge political and financial influence afterall.' Koenma warned as he disappeared. As he disappeared, Kurama sighed.

'...and to think I want Shusui to enjoy life more, not deal with this.' Kurama sighed wearily as he began reading the book about his son's life...for two days...and at the second day at sundown, Shusui had appeared in their living room by Teleportation.

'I'm home~!' Shusui called out cheerily, appearing in the living room.

'Okaeri, Shu-chan. How'd your trip go?' Shiori greeted him as Shusui reached into his bag and pulled out BOXES UPON BOXES of Strawberry Farm Strawberries and huge boxes of cakes and pies 3D impossible normally, but with magic, it was possible to stuff huge boxes in tiny bag openings. 'Ohhh! Strawberries Preserves, Jams and Cakes!' Shiori beamed. 'Looks like dessert is covered for a week!'

'Haha, it's probably a bit messed up though...we've been learning and making cakes and pastries on our week-stay there, then they had us make as many as we can to take home for free! Maybe niisan can make strawberry plants for us to pick off from next time!'

'Ohya, you got souvenirs.' Kurama smiled as he came downstairs, after sensing Shusui's energy.

'Dessert's covered in a week, Shuichi.' Shiori giggled. 'Shu-chan go take a bath, you've had a long trip because you can't just teleport home afterall.'

'Hai!' and Shusui teleported for the bathroom.

'He sure made plenty, kaasan.' Kurama smiled weakly upon seeing the souvenirs. 'I think we'll be weary of Strawberries after this.'

'Sou ne...let's do a little taste testing before we can share with the neighbors, son.'

xxx

That night...Kurama went into Shusui's room, and Shusui was doing stretches. 'Shusui?'

'Ah, niisan...what is it?' Shusui asked his brother as he stood up from the floor to greet him.

'Here.' said Kurama as he gave his son the book. 'I got this from a friend, a book detailing about your life and what happened that led you to the Dursleys.' Shusui stiffened as he shakily took the book from his brother. 'Read it and understand it thoroughly. It takes two days to finish, so I'll have kaasan and tousan allow you to skip for two days for this purpose.'

'Um...OK...'

'And also, we will study politics as soon as you're done.' and so, Shusui began reading the book. On the first pages, were photos of his birth parents...Lily and James Potter. For the first time, he saw them. By the looks of things, they appear to be respectable people, not what THEY portrayed them to be...although they lacked in fashion sense, being wizards who had no clue how humans live. But they were healthy with a bright smile.

Under them were three photos. Remus Lupin-the guy who came with the group with a label: status: Werewolf, Peter Pettigrew, a small, rat-like pudgy man. Status: Traitor to the Potters/Death Eater. Then Sirius Black, a handsome man with the Status: Incarcerated-framed by Pettigrew. Then the members of the Ministry, Dark Side, and the Order of the Phoenix. Upon seeing them all, Shusui began reading about the history of each person, how the First War began, the people involved and various events leading to the deaths of his family. His mother was beautiful with copper-red hair and the same shade of green eyes as he had. Petunia had nothing on his mother, that's for sure. His father was handsome with robust eyebrows. He felt he could look at them forever but he had a whole book to finish.

Indeed, the book took two freaking days to finish.

'Kaasan...black coffee please.' Shusui requested during breakfast time. On the third day, he was very sleepy.

'Shusui, black coffee is bad for your age. What made you request it all of a sudden?' Shiori blinked over breakfast.

'...couldn't sleep last night.' Shusui griped sleepily.

'Don't tell me you read that book without sleeping?' Kurama twitched as Shusui's silence...caused the family to stay quiet.

'Well...it's my history that I know nothing about, niisan. I have to catch up or I'll be prey to those western opportunists.' Shusui snorted. 'What a life and I want nothing to do with them.' he grumbled as he rested his forehead on the table.

'Well how about something healthier for you to wake up then like milk for one thing?' Yuzuru suggested.

'Haah...milk huh? That thing makes me rush to the bathro-guh!' Shusui gasped as his body bolted up-straight, as if pushed backwards strongly, as images came rushing to him. 'Guaaah!'

'Shusui?' Kurama and their father yelped as Shiori turned around from the stove to see her youngest son clutch his face.

'Shusui, what is it?' Kurama asked urgently.

'I-I think it'll be easier if I showed you...' Shusui choked as he raised a finger. Out came white light that soon became a projector. A group of thugs holding a girl's arm with her left sleeve raised, and the small, pudgy, ugly man raised a talisman and burned her skin, causing the girl to cry in pain and for her tears to fall...and bounce on the floor?

'Her tears hardened into a marble?' Yuzuru blinked in astonishment. 'She's burned for it?'

'That girl's a koorime, tousan.' Kurama growled as the image disappeared. 'Koorime live in a secluded society, and detests men because of their violent tendencies and greed. To that extent, they evolved in order to have children asexually, and they always bear daughters that look like them as a result. They hide away because their tears turn into gems which can be sold for millions in the Black Market...one tear alone is 100m!' he explained.

'WHAT?' Shiori, Yuzuru and Shusui yelped in shock.

'Koorime are hunted and captured given the opportunity, to be tortured for their tears. That was two millennia ago according to stories...so the surviving koorime created their own country, Hyouga, a floating island of ice that floated thousands of miles, and with a barrier that hid it from the naked eye.' Kurama explained. 'Shusui, do you know where she was kept?' Kurama asked Shusui who nodded.

'Yeah...in Honetdale. Her name is Yukina and her captor is Tarukane Gonzo.' Kurama's eyes widened at the name.

"Yukina...is it?"

'She might die from too much torture, if you had another Death Prophecy son...' Shiori fretted. 'That poor girl.'

'We better go and skip school today and get her out.' said Kurama. 'We're skipping today.' and the two brothers bolted out.

'W-wha-hey!'

xxx

'Nee, niisan, didn't Hiei-san say that his sister is a koorime named Yukina? I think my Death Prophecy hit a jackpot. We did him a favor.'

'I'll say.' Kurama agreed. 'If you had another Death Prophecy of yours, we can't spare time to look for him now but we COULD hire extra muscle, can we?' Kurama smirked. 'Teleport us to Sarayashiki High School Rooftop now.'

'Hai!' and to Yusuke who was slacking off as usual...he got startled by their appearance.

'WTF?'

'Yusuke, we have a job.' Kurama told Yusuke.

'Another one huh? Can't Koenma cut some slack for a change? He's got me running around!' Yusuke grumbled in complaint.

'This one is too important...if we lose this one, some guy we know will kill humans in anger.' Shusui warned him as Yusuke blanched. 'We go now!'

'To where?'

'To Honetdale.'

* * *

><p>A:N-I'm screwing with the timeline a bit, due to Shusui's 'Death Prophecy'. The team won't meet the Shiseijuu yet, Yukina's case ended up being first. And to GenkaiFan, who made a sequel to Poison Pen if anybody started writing? Hope they're as good with plenty of bashing and expose!<p> 


	10. The Captive Koorime

The Dursleys abandoned Harry in Japan after reluctantly raising him up to four years old in the streets. Months later, he was found by Minamino Shiori who raised him as her second son. Upon gaining a family, Harry felt the need to pay this woman back...somehow. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>The Captive Koorime<p>

Miles high up in the sky, three teenagers were FLYING, two of whom were linked to Shusui with a golden energy rope, and with an anti-human barrier to be invisible to the naked eye.

'OK, what are we to do in Honetdale?' Yusuke asked the two siblings.

'My younger brother had another Death Prophecy. This time it's a Koorime.' Kurama told Yusuke. 'Koorime or Yuki-onna produce valuable teargems everytime they cry, and a pearl apiece is 100m yen.' Yusuke squawked at this. 'That Koorime is being tortured for her tears. Whatever they do next just to make her cry might kill her.'

'Well crap...that's a job worth taking.' Yusuke spat bitterly. 'I hate bastards like these! And wait...' he stopped, 'Death Prophecy?'

'Yep.' Shusui piped. 'I foresaw my parents' deaths and managed to prevent it and Yukina is my third prophecy so far. Sometimes I dream and it turns out that sometimes the 'sight' comes to me even when I'm awake.'

'What are ya some seer?'

'Well...sometimes.' Shusui grinned creepily. 'Useful talent though. I see who's gonna die and in what way, then we see if it's screwable or not.' Yusuke threw Kurama a look.

'You look like a do-no-wrong perfect student, what the hell are you teaching this kid?' he sputtered at Kurama with a blue face, out of getting freaked out. Yusuke may be Tokyo's number one delinquent, but even he knew he's got no shit on these two brothers who were coyotes in human skins.

'Oh, street trade for people like us who fight, kill and get covered in Youkai muck on a daily basis.' Kurama smiled sweetly, complete with sparkly background with glittering lights.

Yusuke went paler.

Does that mean that they've been doing it since Kindergarten? Talk about fucked-up kids!

xxx

Honetdale...

'Nice place...this forest.' Yusuke commented dryly. 'Here?' he said as they began running, following the twelve-year-old.

'Yes. Tarukane had to get his mansion FAR from civilization and had his property labelled private and getting trespassed means death. The Police here and the people know he's a Mafioso but he's far, far worse. Do the math when we get there to see 'how worse'.' Shusui chirped.

'I don't think I wanna know!' Yusuke yelled at him with the comical bighead.

'Leave no survivors in any case. World's better off with one less Mafioso without making the Crime Trade flow.' Kurama told Yusuke. 'Whether human OR demon, _spare no one_. They're just monsters in human skin.'

'Yeah yeah, whatever.'

Yusuke misinterpreted Kurama's words. He thought it's a bash-up fest...but Kurama literally meant _massacre_. Upon arrival at the mansion...

'Shusui, secure Yukina.' Kurama ordered. 'We'll be the diversion.'

'Roger!' and Shusui disappeared.

'OK so we create havoc and mayhem while he goes out then eh? Sounds fun.' Yusuke grinned. 'Can we take out some loot for ourselves too? I never get paid as a detective, I want some compensation!'

'Sure, just don't get killed.'

xxx

In Yukina's room...she had birds for company, when Shusui showed up, startling her. 'Wh?'

'We're getting out of here Yukina!' Shusui grinned as before Yukina could say anything, they disappeared and reappeared by the bus station in Honetdale.

'H-how...?' Yukina croaked in shock and disbelief. 'Are you a youkai?'

'Nope. Madoushi.' Shusui told her. 'We finally found you so how about a happy family reunion?' he suggested. 'We know who your brother is,' Yukina gasped at this. Her brother's here? '-and he's been looking for you but those talismans on your window make it impossible.' he explained. 'Now that we got you out, he should be heading for us in a couple days.'

'W-what does he look like?' Yukina choked. 'All I know is he's a Fire Demon and he had our mother's teargem pendant. Ruri-san who raised me gave it to him before throwing him out of Hyouga.'

'Well, his name is Hiei and he's as tall and young-looking as you, with sharp red eyes wearing a black cloak with red inside, gravity-defying hair with a white starburst. He'll be heading our way soon-' and they heard an explosion. '...I think niisan and Yusuke had too much fun back there.' he sweatdropped. 'They blew up Tarukane's joint!' he exclaimed with owlish blinks. 'Speaking of that ugly mug, is he in the mansion?'

'No...he only comes when he's short on money...' Yukina sighed and Shusui wisely shut up. 'What's your and your friend's names?'

'Our names? My name is Shusui, written in kanji as '**shu**gyoku **sui**tama'. Shuichi-niisan is the redhead. His name is written as '**shu**itsu **ichi**'. Yusuke's name is '**yuu**rei ta**suku(e)**'. Kinda fitting since he's Reikai's Reikai Tantei. My brother has red hair and Yusuke's wearing a green suit.'

'Oh...'

'Then how's your name written, Yukina-san?' Shusui asked Yukina as he sat with her.

'**Yuki** **saien(read as 'na' if put in a name)**.'

'Sou ka, name spellings are important. If we write names wrong, we'd end up referring to some other people afterall.'

'Oh...and how is Hiei-niisan's name written?'

'Kanji '**tobi kage**'.'

xxx

Tarukane's Mansion which looked like the army made swiss cheese of the house.

'Well...job done and we got quite the haul!' Yusuke chirped happily as both carried body bags containing what loot they liked, from wallets, to...valuables...

'But the job is still not enough.' Kurama frowned as he looked at the utter destruction. 'At this rate, Tarukane will still find evidence we did it. We need Shusui here. He can literally erase all traces.'

'OK and HOW?' Yusuke spluttered out as Kurama simply took out a phone.

'Shusui, it's me. Hummm the job's not THAT thoroughly done. So eliminate all traces. Make sure the mansion NO LONGER exists, save for a thirty-feet deep crater, OK? Good. Teleport us to where Yukina is first.' Next thing Yusuke knew, they were by the bus stop, Shusui gone...and a LOUDER explosion occurred, as well as a powerful burst of energy enough to make Yukina and Yusuke cringe, but for SOME reason, everyone on the streets ignored the noise!

'OK...a loud explosion sounding like a baby nuke went off...and everyone's ignoring it?' Yusuke choked in disbelief while recovering from the sheer energy release. 'Moreover how is a little kid like that, THAT strong?'

'Well...' Kurama had a rather...sad, reminiscing expression. 'It's a long story...very sad. Let's just say things went to hell before our family took him in.'

"Adopted?"

xxx

Minamino Residence...

'So is her brother really coming if she's here?' Shusui asked his brother curiously, as they provided Yukina a meal since she hasn't had breakfast yet...they bailed her out before one of the guards could come and give her food.

'Hiei would know with his Jagan.' said Kurama. 'He keeps that thing consistently open.'

xxx

Yusuke's Apartment...

'Yusuke! Trouble!' Botan cried as she flew into his apartment. 'At Honetdale...'

'Oh that? It was us.' said Yusuke flippantly as Botan was taken aback by this.

'Us?' she croaked.

'Me, Kurama and his kid brother Shusui.' Botan's face fell. 'Kurama told me that his brother had a Death Prophecy of Yukina, a koorime held in captivity in Tarukane's mansion in Honetdale.' Yusuke explained. 'Those two hired me for extra diversion, since me and Kurama distracted and beat up the thugs, while Shusui broke Yukina out, and he's the one who vaporised the mansion, including that creepy basement filled with...experimental genetically-engineered youkai as Kurama put it.'

'I-I think we need a FORMAL report...'

xxx

Reikai...

'So that's what they did...' Koenma sighed as he read Yusuke's report...and had to be re-written by Botan because of his chicken-scrawl handwriting. 'So Shusui's Death Prophecy isn't limited to family, but the deaths of people whose deaths will prove significant enough to prevent...in this case, this missing Koorime we've been looking for, is Hiei's little twin sister...and I know for a fact that Hiei is their friend.' Koenma explained. 'And Hiei is a killer and a typical youkai who hated humans with one exception. If he finds out that humans killed his sister...I don't think I want to explain how that will end.'

'Yes but according to reports, demons are slain by Kurama and Yusuke while Yusuke attacked humans only due to Kurama's probation...and Shusui vaporized them all...' Botan croaked as she shook her head.

'Sigh, I have to deal with that too...because youkai killing youkai, human killing youkai and human killing human is an everyday thing it can't even be considered a crime but this is plain disturbing for a twelve year old kid! What is Kurama teaching that boy?'

Upon going to the Hall of Existence to see if Shusui's records updated...he twitched.

'KURAMA!'

xxx

Elsewhere in the Human World...

Hiei was startled when he found his sister...staying over at Kurama's house! "How did she get there when I couldn't find her for twenty years?" he swore as that night, he paid the Minaminos a visit...at least when Kurama's alone in his room, as Yukina was too busy being entertained by Shusui's magic tricks.

'Kurama, how did you find Yukina when I couldn't?' Hiei demanded. 'I searched for twenty years for naught!' Kurama winced at the timeframe the younger youkai had gone through to look for Yukina.

'Shusui had a Death Prophecy about her.' Hiei froze rigid at this. 'Upon getting wind of whys, hows and where, we went to rescue her this morning. Shusui didn't see how she will die, he just saw how she was being tortured. Maybe being pushed to her limits for her valuable tears might be the cause.' Kurama explained as he reached into his pocket and took out a plastic bag of teargems.

'This is what Yusuke found in Tarukane's room and safe.' Kurama continued as he took Hiei's hands and placed it there. 'This really should be yours and it musn't fall in human hands. Aren't you going to talk to Yukina?' Hiei bit his lip at this. 'Yukina knows who you are and she's really looking forward to see you.' Kurama persuaded Hiei gently. 'She knows you'd find her here and hoped she could meet you. You don't want to break her heart and make her cry jewels again, right?' he goaded with the guilt-trip, Hiei caught on and twitched.

'Lay it on thick, why don't you?'

'I aim to please. Now go out there and face the music.'


	11. A simple life not!

The Dursleys abandoned Harry in Japan after reluctantly raising him up to four years old in the streets. Months later, he was found by Minamino Shiori who raised him as her second son. Upon gaining a family, Harry felt the need to pay this woman back...somehow. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>A Simple Life...not!<p>

The twins got reunited in the Minamino Residence, and Yukina was glad that she found her brother with the help of humans. Originally, she thought humans were cruel and greedy-until she met the brothers and the Reikai Tantei who saved her and gave her refuge until Hiei had arrived to ensure her safety. But Hiei was still nervous. He didn't know anything about family. All he knew is that Yukina is his twin sister and their mother Hina but he never knew what family interactions were like. All he knew is that he had to protect her.

Well, he got brotherhood 101 from Kurama, while he had Shusui distract Yukina whilst the two older brothers have a private chat upstairs...and after they were done, Hiei had taken Yukina away to stay in the coldest regions of Japan, Hokkaido in the mountains for Yukina to recover properly from her ordeal. It had been a week since then. But then again, another job came up. The Shiseijuu of Youma City. It was too easy with a B-Class Human on their side it was just too pathetic. But then again, Reikai's Reikai Tantei isn't being properly trained...

Yes, he gets battle experience but he doesn't get stronger nor his tactics look better. In fact, he needs more knowledge in fighting AND tactics, he nearly died fighting Suzaku when he used up all his reiki, and reiki is a power generated by one's soul, just as youki was generated by the 'core' of a youkai. Shusui had to save him by using both his wizard magic and reiki just to keep him alive...although as a result, Yusuke gained Telekinesis, the ability to move objects with his mind...so Shusui had to teach him how to use Telekinesis, and Kurama had to teach him how to fight properly against different types of opponents...with a catch.

If he screws up on his lessons...

Kurama will make him do something horribly embarrassing...IN PUBLIC. If Yusuke protested, Shusui can simply control his body and still make him do it.

That got Yusuke's serious attention. They gave him tactics and drilled the very word into his head just in time for his next mission, where he had to go compete in a tournament to be Genkai's heir to the Reikohadoken, and he has to go alone. 'Niisan, that guy will really be OK, right? I mean, Genkai's a famous psychic and all...'

'He'll be fine. Genkai-shihan was the most powerful known human but due to age, her skills naturally weakened in age but her reiki remained strong. And Rando is a C-Class Demon but considering how we trained Yusuke, he'll be fine.' "I think." Kurama thought with a chuckle. Yusuke was brash, loud, the kind who jumps in headfirst...ye gads. He hoped that time with them helped him develop some brains...life went on as normal.

But he also wondered about Hiei and Yukina. How were those two managing? There were a few rules to keep Yukina safe and hidden away. Do not hurt her lest she cry her teargems. Do NOT hurt her when Hiei is around lest he kill you and three, they should live away from humans in peace, in order to keep Yukina's secret a little while longer. Preferrably, they should live in the mountains!

xxx

Reikai...

Koenma was keeping an eye on two worlds, which added to his workload. Upon investigating people behind Shusui in the Magic World, he discovered another thing: those who were killed by the Avada Kedavra curse have their souls trapped in the wands of the witch or wizard who cast it, as he had found in certain records about people connected to Shusui. He had to make a trip to Europe again, to where Peter Pettigrew hid the wand of Voldemort, and also tracked down the snapped wands of caught Death Eaters, and freed their souls for judgment. Some went to heaven, some went to the purgatory, some stayed in limbo, while others chose reincarnation because there were things they still wanted to do but could not do in their lifetime. But reincarnation literally meant starting over with a blank slate, but fate will lead them to their 'unfinished business' and deal with it anyway, before they die a second time in peace.

Those who remained in limbo...become employees for Reikai. But with two things...men become worker ogres, and women...become ferry girls. He hunted down every wand that cast the Killing Curse, and released the souls trapped within, and placed a Reikai Curse on every wand every witch and wizard held, and every wand in stores, to always fail in casting the Killing Curse and instead, blow up in their faces, and give them a one-way ticket to the Purgatory, no questions asked. He also implanted a spell in every wandmaker to place the spell he taught them on every wand they created to make the wand incapable of using the Killing Curse, and a powerful compulsion to do it.

He had done the same in every magical community all over the world and it took him until the Ankoku Bujutsukai to get finished, too. All this, was because he can't let his father find out that the humans had created such a heinous technique...he'd wipe out the magical race! Even children when in reality, the knowledge should have been wiped...but his father had quite, the hot head in contrast to him, who had a level head and a logical mind so he could deal things, with less mess and...blood.

'Maybe I inherited my cool head from mum...'

xxx

A month and half before the Ankoku Bujutsukai...

Yusuke was training with Genkai for two weeks.

Hiei and Yukina came to visit with a purpose...to train and fight against Shusui(every after school), while they stay with the family for the time being, as Hiei wasn't about to let Yukina disappear again, after looking for her for twenty years! But the fact that the twins appear no older than Shusui...and Yukina explained that youkai age slowly the stronger they get, and it depends on the race as well. She, a full-blood koorime would start puberty when she hits 100 years old and that's ten years from now and to appear like an 18 year old human, Yukina must be a millennia old. Hiei who had the blood of their father, a fire demon, might live a little longer than she.

'Er define a little longer dear.' Yuzuru croaked over dinner.

'Um...it depends on niisan...or any youkai for that matter.' said Yukina as she shook her head. 'Youkai who make a living as warriors live longer and age slower because of their extremely potent and strong youki gained from training or in experience in battle. Fighters can live for several thousand years, assuming they weren't killed. But to peaceful species like mine, our lifespan is six millennia. Assuming we're also not killed by then.'

'...we'll be fossils under the ground by then like dinosaurs!' Shusui croaked with wide eyes as he glanced at Hiei. 'Is that for real Hiei?'

'It is.' said Hiei with a nod. 'Life can be mundane with such a long life, we'd need excitement or we'll go insane from boredom.' he grunted. 'Not much to do in the darkness so in a way, humans are enviable as they created various ways of entertainment even with their short lifespans.'

'Well...that's one way to put it because unlike youkai, we do have short lives...even shorter since humans can die from accidents, getting murdered by a criminal, family, lover and even a friend for different reasons, and from illnesses.' Shiori giggled. 'We have to enjoy our lives to the fullest thus.'

'That made sense, even with the gloomiest way you explained it to the kids hunny.' Yuzuru deadpanned.

'Well, somehow, these kids are mentally older and they understand the way life works. They shouldn't be coddled anymore and instead, learn to face reality to enjoy life better while hopping over bad things sweetie.' Shiori smiled.

xxx

'Ano, Kurama-san...' Yukina asked Kurama as they watched at night by the riverbank, where Shusui and Hiei sparred with reiki and youki flaring, while a barrier was put in place to keep humans away from seeing them. The two observers sat on the stairs dressed in casual clothing. 'Will niisan really be OK?'

'He'll be fine. To train to get stronger, you always have to fight with someone stronger.' Kurama explained to her. 'Because once you get used to your current opponent after hard work, that means you leveled-up. Shusui is a B-Class Human...due to an unfortunate childhood my human mother saved him from.' he said with a sad smile. 'A sad way to gain power though and I wouldn't wish such on anyone.'

'...does Shusui-kun know you're a youkai in a human body?' Yukina asked him curiously.

'He does...but we can't tell our parents...if they receive too much shock, one day they might snap.' Kurama chuckled. 'There's a limit to how understanding and accepting they can be, partially because we're their children.' he pointed out. 'It's a shock that Shusui gains Death Prophecies about us, his power, my power and now you two. Let's let them have a break before we surprise them again.'

'...point...' Yukina squirmed as they continued watching until midnight...and they have to be home then...lest the parents put their foot down, and ground Hiei's trainer. If Hiei had reached B-Rank strength...he would be fighting Kurama next, and Kurama has the sharpest mind, and his name was still feared in Makai since his long death. Compared to him, Shusui was beginner level in terms of tactics and tricks.

If Hiei faced Kurama...a battle of wits would occur. Literally. Two weeks later, Yusuke returned from hell incarnate.

'Well, how's your experience with Genkai-shihan?' Kurama asked the thoroughly annoyed delinquent who came home very cross. And filthy.

'Torture incarnate!' two words to describe it all. 'That old bag is crazy I tell you! I prefer Shusui's megaton punches anyday than her batshit ideas of training I nearly died from!' Yusuke sputtered out. 'I counted man and I died 150 times tops, if it wasn't for the fact that her reiko-thingy put my soul back in!'

'Actually...nearly-dying is the only way for reiki users to get stronger.' Kurama deadpanned as Yusuke froze. 'Reiki is energy generated by the soul. And the closer the soul is to Reikai via near-death experiences, the stronger they become and generate more reiki as a form of 'obstinacy' or preferrably we'd call it a 'stronger will to live'. The more reiki capacity you have, the stronger you are and the longer you'll last in a fight.' he explained. 'Even I had Shusui beat me to near death during training to get where I am now, and we hide it from our parents by fixing me up quick.' Yusuke blanched at the mere thought. 'His 'megaton punch' as you put it, works nicely.'

'Near-death to get stronger huh? Why such an insane way and not just through normal training that does not belong in the Weird-shit-o-Meter anyway red?' Yusuke sighed.

'Unless you're just a normal martial artist, nope. You're a reiki user so your only way of getting stronger is nearly meeting your maker.'

'...I'd rather face you anyday!' Kurama smirked ferally.

'You sure about that...?' Kurama asked him in a creepy smile that gave Yusuke a sense of ill foreboding.

'W-what have I gotta lose?' Yusuke laughed weakly. 'I'm hoping you're no crazy old lady!'

"I'm much, much _worse_." Kurama thought with a dark smile. He was a three millennia old fox. A young fox yes, but a seven-tailed, A-Class feared for his brains and cruelty more than his power. Needless to say, Yusuke regretted training with him for a month. He showed how much crueler he was than Genkai, and Yusuke nearly-died approximately 331 times more than what Genkai did to him!

'Glad to see everyone's working hard.' Everyone by the riverbank stopped to see Koenma.

'Koenma!' Yusuke croaked. 'If it's another job, I need a holiday first!' he groused out.

'Actually, you have a week before I need all four of you.' Koenma told them.

'All...of us? And what do I have to do with this anyway?' Hiei grunted as he dispelled his black-flaming fists.

'It's time for the Ankoku Bujutsukai I'm afraid, and the humans need representatives, and that's tradition every century.' Koenma told them. 'The tournament locates the strongest humans and whether they like it or not, they have to join.'

'If not, then what?' Yusuke asked him challengingly.

'They, their families, friends, lovers, and all connected to them will die, and your records in society erased just to erase your existence...and that's a lot of people dead for one's refusal.' Koenma explained grimly as the Minamino brothers, Hiei and Yusuke gasped at the high death toll. Hiei on the other hand, didn't give a damn about the Koorime in Hyouga but he sure as hell gave a damn about his sister who was the only one who cared for him...and that was before they even actually met!

'And I came here before they can discover Shusui's real level. I came here to give him a limiter, which he can remove for when he really needs his full power.' he said as he gave Shusui a choker with a silver fox face accessory. 'Putting that limiter on, will suppress half your level, to trick people into thinking you're a mere C Class. I can't have youkai find out about B-Class Humans running around or your family won't hear the end of it. Soon, you will receive invitations to the tournament by youkai emissaries. Make sure you're not at home then unless you want them to know who your families are.' and Koenma was gone.

'Well crap...none of us are goin' home till we meet these shitheads.' Yusuke swore. 'Can't let em' know about my mom, she's drunk most of the time...she won't know what hit her.'

'Drunk...most of the time?' Shusui asked him curiously while his words screamed 'single parent'.

'Partying with questionable friends till wee hours in the morning, eat nothing but take-out ramen and no stable job, which makes me wonder how the heck does she send me to school and get funds for drinks?' Yusuke griped. 'She's on a hangover 95 percent most of the time it's just a matter of time before she gets Cirrhosis or something.'

'Don't worry, if Shusui got a Death Prophecy about her you'd be first to know.' Kurama drawled wryly. What's with his company and their dysfunctional families anyway...?


	12. URGENT MESSAGE TO FANS

This Author **urges everyone to sign this petition** as 65117 signature **more** is **still needed to STOP SOPA 2014**.

They're at it again! Can't they give up? Not all of us can FIT in libraries, OR have the TIME to go there ANYWAY. Sure, Piracy is BAD but to stop piracy, just arrest the morons doing it, **DON'T SHUT DOWN INFORMATION/VIDEO WEBSITES** in a bid to stop piracy as WE STUDENTS **NEED** those websites for our **SCHOOLWORK**. Not only that, **RESEARCH MATERIAL for SCHOOL THESIS** one **cannot find in the frigging library** AND we are **THREATENED to lose our SOURCE OF ENTERTAINMENT!**

We FANFICTION AUTHORS are included in this THREATENED LIST.

Please **SIGN UP** at the .gov and once you LOG IN, please find  .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr and **PLEASE SIGN THE PETITION.**

We need **65117 more before March 19 2014**.

If we fail to make it on time...

BYE BYE to THINGS WE LOVE ON THE INTERNET.

90% WORLDWIDE WILL BE AFFECTED.

To** STOP PIRACY**, just arrest the morons doing it without affecting 90% of the people across the globe **WHO NEEDS THE INTERNET by SHUTTING DOWN WEBSITES.**

To those who would spare a few minutes to sign, you helped millions in our community.

THANK YOU!


End file.
